Notre Destin
by MeganLim
Summary: (CHAP 5 UPDATE) Kisah cinta terlarang seorang Pangeran kerajaan dengan model papan atas. Bagaimanakah kisah cinta itu dimulai? dan akankah kisah cinta itu dapat berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang mereka inginkan? KyuSung!
1. Prolog

**_Cast : Kyuhyun - Lee Hyun Goon_**

**_Yesung Kim_**

**_Lee Sungmin - Teja Chona_**

**_Im Yoona_**

**_etc,..._**

**_Length : Chaptered_**

**_Rated : T-M_**

**_Genre : Palace, Romance, Drama, Boys Love_**

**_DISCLAIMER : DO NOT COPPIED THIS WITHOUT PERMITION OF AUTHOR_**

**_Author : Kyu__**

**_Summary : Kisah cinta terlarang seorang Pangeran kerajaan dengan model papan atas. Bagaimanakah kisah cinta itu dimulai? dan akankah kisah cinta itu dapat berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang mereka inginkan? Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu._**

**_._**

**_._**

[Author Pov]

.

Di sebuah kamar tidur dengan interior bernuansa_ clasic-baroque _yang dipadupadankan dengan kesan _modern-western_ dan sedikit tambahan _traditional-korean, _nampak seorang pria muda masih mendengkur halus dengan mata yang tertutup rapat seperti tak mengijinkan setitik cahaya pun untuk masuk ke dalam kornea-nya.

Jam weker berdering dengan indahnya, sedikit mengganggu pendengaran pria muda tadi, Ia kerjapkan matanya pelan dan sedikit merenggangkan badannya, "hoamh...", menguap selebar mungkin ketika kesadarannya mulai kembali.

Dia coba dudukkan dirinya di atas kasur king size dengan bed cover berwarna _soft-brown_ dengan motif _sulur daun, _melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya yang masih lenggang mengingat hanya ada dia di kamar itu sekarang, Ia tolehkan kepalanya ke nakas dan mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak asal disana.

Kemudian men-_dial _angka 5 yang segera menghubungkannya dengan seorang lain yang tak ada di ruangan itu, "_Yoboseyo, Kyuhyun-Daegoon..._", Ujar orang lain bersuara bass di seberang telefon.

"Sekretaris Choi, apa jadwalku hari ini?", Tanya si pria muda dengan mata yang masih agak menyipit, efek bangun tidur.

"_Teja Chona meminta anda menggantikannya pada sebuah pertemuan, Daegoon..._", Jawab Sekretaris Choi.

Kyuhyun meneguk air putih yang ada di atas nakas, dan sepertinya memang disiapkan untuknya. Membasahi tenggorokannya yang agak kering karena baru bangun tidur, "Hyungnim yang meminta? Arraseo... Memang pertemuan apa?"

"_Hanya sebuah pertemuan dengan model yang akan menjadi icon Istana, Daegoon..._"

.

.

Di tempat lain, seorang namja manis yang baru saja 2 jam memejamkan matanya di atas sofa, kini harus dipaksa oleh sang _manager _untuk kembali membuka matanya, "Noona, aku lelah...", Keluh si manis dengan mata yang masih dipejamkan.

Wanita muda yang menjabat sebagai _manager_ si manis tadi berusaha untuk membuat si manis duduk dari posisi tidurnya, "Yesung-ah, kau harus bekerja lagi jam 9 nanti..."

"Noona, ijinkan aku menutup mata 5 menit lagi... Jebal...", Pinta si manis dengan nama Yesung itu.

"Andwae-eo... Apa kau lupa jika nanti kau akan berurusan dengan keluarga kerajaan? kau tak bisa seperti ini, Kim Yesung...", Sang _manager _Noona yang sudah mulai lelah terus saja membuat Yesung duduk, yah~ walaupun si model manis sudah sangat kelelahan mengingat jadwalnya yang begitu padat, tapi ini adalah resiko yang harus dijalani oleh Yesung. Yah~! HARUS!

.

.

'_Takdir mempertemukan mereka di waktu yang salah dan dengan perasaan yang salah. Takdir memang kadang terlalu kejam... iya kan?_'

_._

_._

_-TBC-_

_._

_._

Hehe, ini masih prolog dari ide fanfic yang muncul di otak author, pas author baca fanfic 'The Prince' yang saya lupa authornya siapa. Tapi sangat disayangkan soalnya fanfic The Prince nggak segera dilanjut sama authornya, padahal saya selalu menunggu kelanjutan fanfic itu.

saya nggak bermaksud plagiat atau apa, karena walaupun kisahnya sama-sama kisah cinta kerajaan, tapi ini punya konflik dan alur yang berbeda. dan saya mengharap author the prince mau nglanjutin lagi fanficnya, dan nggak bikin saya galau... #Plakkk...

dan bukan bermaksud menambah daftar hutang, karena saya bakalan mulai nge publish fanfic ini setelah 'Can First Love become endless love' kelar... udah saya bilang di awal kan, saya nggak suka bikin cerita double2. xD... Jadi mungkin fanfic ini masih agak lama publishnya... #DigetokReaders...


	2. CH 1

**_Cast : Kyuhyun - Lee Hyun Daegoon_**

**_Yesung Kim_**

**_Lee Sungmin - Teja Chona_**

**_Im Yoona -Binguk  
_**

**_etc,..._**

**_Length : Chaptered_**

**_Rated : T-M_**

**_Genre : Palace, Romance, Drama, Boys Love_**

**_DISCLAIMER : DO NOT COPPIED THIS WITHOUT PERMITION OF AUTHOR_**

**_Author : Kyu__**

**_Summary : Kisah cinta terlarang seorang Pangeran kerajaan dengan model papan atas. Bagaimanakah kisah cinta itu dimulai? dan akankah kisah cinta itu dapat berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang mereka inginkan? Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu._**

**_._**

**_._**

[Author PoV]

.

.

_Tahukah kalian kenapa matahari tak bisa bersanding dengan bulan? Karena ketika hal itu terjadi, Matahari haruslah turun dari angkasa nya untuk bisa menggapai sang bulan... Dan itu bukanlah takdir yang baik untuknya..._

_._

_Jeju Spring Fashion Show, 2014  
_

Tulisan banner besar-besar yang terbentang indah di belakang, derap langkah kaki belasan pria dan wanita yang dengan bangganya memamerkan busana-busana milik beberapa _designer _yang turut ambil bagian dalam acara Fashion show besar musim ini. Balutan indah kain yang sudah dibentuk menjadi pakaian menarik oleh para _designer _ditambah dengan keahlian para model yang sudah sangat terbiasa dengan panggung kecil bernama _catwalk _sangat menghipnotis para undangan yang melihat mereka dari sisi kiri dan kanan _catwalk_. Yah, semua terhiponotis, kecuali seorang namja yang sedari tadi sudah menguap malas.

"hoamh~", itu mungkin sudah yang ke-17 kalinya Ia melakukannya, dengan bibir yang terus saja mengunyah permen karet dan posisi duduk yang sudah tak sempurna seperti tadi awal saat Ia datang, hah~ padahal dia datang terlambat dan baru saja duduk 10 menit disana, "Hyung-nim... aku bosan...", Keluhnya mungkin untuk yang ke sepuluh kalinya.

Sang Hyung hanya menoleh malas pada adik laki-laki 'tampan-nya', "Kyu, keluar dan buang makanan yang ada di mulutmu itu...", Perintahnya tegas, namun pelan, dimana hanya dia dan si adik bernama 'Kyu' saja yang mendengarnya, di sisi lain musik memang cukup keras di saat itu, "sekretaris Choi...", Panggilnya sambil menolehkan kepalanya agak ke belakang, bermaksud berkomunikasi dengan pria paruh baya berambut klimis di belakangnya.

"Iye, _Chona_?"

"Antarkan pemuda ini keluar, dan minta dia membuang apapun yang ada di mulutnya itu...", Lanjut sang Kakak tegas.

"Hyung...", rewel si adik yang sebenarnya memiliki nama panjang Kyuhyun, dia _pout_-kan bibirnya sebal berharap kakak nya menuruti keinginannya, sayangnya Kyuhyun tak memiliki wajah polos maupun manis yang bisa membuat Kakak laki-lakinya tertarik atas _pout-_an bibir nya, "issh... kau kolot Hyung...", Dengan emosi yang masih ada di ubun-ubunnya, Kyuhyun segera bangun dari duduknya dan memilih untuk keluar, tentu saja dengan diikuti oleh Sekretaris Choi.

"Jangan terlalu kasar pada Kyuhyun-_Daegoon, Chona_...", Ujar seorang wanita muda berwajah '_cantik' _yang duduk di sebelah kakak Kyuhyun, "dia masih polos..."

"aku tak tahu dimana letak kepolosan adik ku, yang baru saja kau bilang itu, yeobo...", Dan ternyata wanita cantik tadi adalah Istri dari Kakak Kyuhyun - atau lebih akrabnya kita sapa dengan nama Lee Sungmin saja, "Kim Yesung sudah keluar sepertinya...", Mata Sungmin kembali fokus pada _catwalk, _melihat seorang model namja dengan wajah manis yang baru saja masuk dari _backstage._

Langkah kaki pendek namun kelihatan jenjang, dan wajah yang terus menebar senyum ke seluruh undangan yang datang, siapa lagi yang bisa melakukannya jika bukan Kim Yesung, model remaja yang namanya tengah naik daun semenjak 1 tahun terakhir.

Senyumnya menawan hingga membuatnya mendapat julukan _angelic smile _dari para fans _addicted _nya, selain itu dia juga memiliki wajah yang polos, dan manis di saat yang bersamaan. _National Innocent Model, National sweety boy_, adalah dua dari puluhan julukan yang sudah diberikan padanya, sebegitu hebatkah pengaruh Kim Yesung di dunia hiburan?

Tidak, dia lebih dari itu. Terlampau banyak pengaruh yang dia sebarkan, mulai dari _trend fashion, gadget, _dan lain sebagainya. Bisa dikatakan jika dia adalah pengaruh yang berperan besar pada kemunculan _trend-trend _yang menyebar di Korea, Japan, dan beberapa negara Asia lainnya. Ah, dan jangan lupakan bahwa dia satu dari model remaja yang bisa menembus pasar Eropa. Kim Yesung, terlalu _tinggi._

"Good Job, Yesung-ie", Puji seorang yeoja dengan tinggi yang jauh lebih pendek dari Yesung, ketika Yesung sudah kembali ke _backstage_.

"kau juga telah berusaha, Noona...", Sahut Yesung, "Noona, sepertinya tadi aku melihat _Teja_ Chona dan _Binguk_ Mama di deretan kursi penonton"

si yeoja yang Yesung panggil dengan sebutan Noona tadi awalnya sibuk membersihkan keringat Yesung di dahi nya, namun pekerjaannya terhenti setelah mendengar kalimat Yesung barusan, "ah, sepertinya mereka memang benar-benar akan menggunakan-mu, Sung-ie... Kau memang hebat...", Dan Yeoja tadi kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, namun kini berganti dengan menata rambut Yesung.

"aku sebenarnya tidak tertarik, Noona..."

"Hyak, wae? kapan lagi kau bisa mendapat kesempatan ini, Sung-ie? Dikontrak oleh Keluarga Istana... hah~ Daebakk...", si Noona menampilkan wajah dengan mata berbinar yang terlalu dilebihkan. Mulai sekarang kita sebut saja Noona ini dengan nama Taeyeon.

"dan digaji dengan pajak rakyat... ck~", Decak Yesung sebal, Taeyeon yang juga menjabat menjadi manager nya ini terkadang menjadi belebihan jika itu meyangkut Istana.

"hah... kenapa kau suka membahas itu, huft~ Ppali kembali ke panggung...", Dengan sebal Taeyeon mendorong punggung Yesung, membuatnya kembali berada di atas _catwalk, _tentu saja mimik wajah Yesung berubah menjadi tersenyum lagi, dengan tangan yang terlambai ke arah para penonton.

.

.

'Cuh~'

Kyuhyun membuang permen karetnya ke tempat sampah yang ada di luar gedung, "aku sudah membuangnya hyung...", Dia keluarkan permen karet yang baru dari dalam sakunya, dan kembali Ia jejali mulutnya dengan permen karet.

"_Daegoon_...", Keluh Sekretaris Choi, berharap Kyuhyun tak melanjutkannya, tapi bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika Ia tak memakan permen karet tadi.

"bukanlah Hyung-nim memintaku membuang yang ada di mulut? Aku sudah membuangnya...", Jawab Kyuhyun malas, Ia terlampau ahli jika itu di bidang bersilat lidah, "sudahlah sekretaris, Hyung-nim tak akan marah padamu...", Dia rangkul Sekretaris Choi dengan tangan kanannya, bermaksud menghibur sang Sekretaris yang mulai murung.

"_Daegoon, _sebaiknya kita lekas kembali ke dalam...", Sekretaris Choi menghentikkan kalimatnya, saat menyadari jika arah pandang mata Kyuhyun kini menatap jauh ke depan, Ia ikuti pandangan mata Kyuhyun, melihat apa yang menarik perhatian _Pangeran __manja _namun tetap disayanginya ini.

Konser Musik. Sekretaris Choi tak tahu _band _apa itu, yang jelas di ujung jalan sana tengah ada konser musik terbuka. Tak terlalu banyak yang melihat memang, namun Kyuhyun seperti tak ingin mengalihkan pandangannya dari sana.

"Sekretaris..."

"Iye, _Daegoon?_"

"Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu?", Tanyanya dengan senyum miris yang jarang dilihat oleh sang Sekretaris, "aku bosan menunggu lagi..."

"D_aegoon..._"

.

.

Yesung melempar tas tangannya sembarangan, kemudian segera menidurkan dirinya di atas sofa empuk di apartement-nya, "Sung-ie, jangan lupa nanti jam 2 kita berangkat...", Ujar Taeyeon yang ada di _bar _dapur, dan tengah menuangkan segelas air, sepertinya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Noona, aku lelah... bahkan kita baru saja turun dari pesawat...", Keluh Yesung, Ia taruh bantal di atas wajahnya, mencoba menutupi wajah lelahnya. Dia _tidak bercanda _tentang hal itu.

"heh...", Taeyeon menghela nafas gemas, dilihatnya artist asuhan sekaligus adik manis nya yang berbaring imut di atas sofa, dengan wajah yang tertutup bantal, "kau yang menerima kontrak mereka, kau ingat?", Ledek Taeyeon, dia disini hanya bertugas sebagai manager yang mengawasi waktu Yesung, dan Yesung sendirilah yang memilih jadwalnya. Jadi jangan salahkan Taeyeon jika Yesung lelah. _Ini Pilihannya._

"arraseo... arraseo...", Suaranya terdengar dalam, karena pengaruh bantal yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia gerak-gerakkan telapak tangan kanannya, bermaksud mengusir Taeyeon agar segera masuk kamar dan istirahat.

"Ingat, Sung-ie... jam 2...", Peringatan Taeyeon untuk yang terakhir kalinya, senyum mengembang lebar di bibirnya saat Yesung memberikan satu jempol tangan sebagai isyarat persetujuan, "dasar kau ini... ck", Decaknya sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, "dia selalu membahas pajak rakyat, tapi tetap saja Ia terima tawaran Istana... adikku yang _aneh_", Gumam Taeyeon dalam perjalanannya ke kamar mandi.

Sementara Yesung... Dia pasti sudah berada di alam lain sekarang. Sudah kubilang bukan? _Yesung lelah._

.

.

Kyuhyun mengancingkan jas dari seragam sekolahnya, sembari berdiri di depan kaca tinggi yang memperlihatkan seluruh bagian dari tubuhnya, sementara di belakang Kyuhyun, ada Sekretaris Choi yang sedang membacakan jadwalnya untuk hari ini.

"Karena _Teja Chona_ masih belum kembali dari tugas kenegaraannya di Jepang, anda diminta menggantikan _Teja_ untuk menemui Menteri Keuangan selepas anda pulang sekolah nanti, lalu setelah itu anda akan pergi ke museum ...", Dan bla, bla, bla, bla... Kyuhyun tak terlalu menggubris apa yang dikatakan Sekretaris Choi, karena nanti saat jam nya tiba, pasti sang Sekretaris yang akan mengingatkannya lagi, "dan sore nanti anda akan bertemu dengan Icon baru Istana..."

Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, Ia baru tahu jika ternyata Icon Istana berganti lagi tahun ini, "Kenapa ganti lagi? Bukankah Choi Sully Noona sudah pas?", Dia lirik Sekretaris Choi melalui cermin tinggi yang tepat di hadapannya, memantulkan bayangan Sekretaris yang kini juga melihat ke arahnya.

"Sully-ssi tidak bisa meneruskan kontrak karena dia akan menikah tahun ini, _Daegoon..._"

"jinjja? hah, padahal aku yang bertanggung jawab untuknya... ck, kenapa aku bisa tak tahu hal itu...", Kyuhyun menggumam sendiri, sementara Sekretaris Choi hanya bisa terkekeh pelan di belakangnya, "jadi cuma itu jadwalku, iya kan?", Kyuhyun meraih tas nya yang tergeletak indah di atas kursi, kemudian menyampirkan tas itu ke punggungnya, "Apakah Yoona Noonim juga ikut Sungmin Hyung ke Jepang?"

"Anihamnida... _Binguk_ memiliki urusan di Istana..."

"Kkeureom, kapan Hyung-nim akan kembali?"

"mungkin 5 hari lagi, _Daegoon..._"

Kyuhyun kembali mengernyitkan dahinya sebal, "hah, Hyung tidak asik... ck", Dan berlalu pergi bahkan tanpa berpamitan pada Sekretaris Choi, untung saja sang Sekretaris sudah sangat hafal dengan _tabiat _dari Pangeran manja itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun menenteng tas nya dengan malas, Ia langkahkan kakinya masuk ke area Sekolah Kerajaan, dimana anak-anak petinggi Istana -Seperti dirinya- bersekolah disana, Sekolah dengan _Arsitektur Clasique Baroque _yang sangat kental, mulai dari pilar-pilar penyangga nya, hingga jendela dan atapnya, semuanya. Mewah dan megah di saat bersamaan.

Dan jangan lupakan air mancur berwarna biru yang berada di _core _dari sekolahan itu, bukan bukan, air nya tidak berwarna biru, namun bias-an dari lampu yang berada di bawah membuat air tampak biru, kecanggihan _lighting_ dipadukan dengan keindahan alami. Benar-benar sekolah idaman seluruh Siswa Di Korea Selatan. Tapi, sudah kubilang di awal bukan, Sekolah ini '_Hanya dihuni oleh anak-anak Petinggi Istana_', yang berarti _limited School. _Sebanyak apapun Uang kalian, jika Orang Tua kalian tak memiliki darah Istana, atau bekerja untuk Istana. Jangan harap kalian bisa menginjakkan kaki di Sekolah ini.

Untuk sejenak kita lupakan tentang sekolahan mewah Istana, dan kembali pada Pangeran Tampan nan Manja yang masih berjalan malas menuju ke kelasnya, matanya menatap nyalang ke gadis-gadis _pemuja _nya yang sudah siap menjadi _fan-girl _bahkan sejak langkah kaki pertama Kyuhyun di area sekolah.

"_Daegoon, aku mencintaimu..._"

"_Kyuhyun Daegoon... Kyaaa~_"

Teriakan-teriakan antusias yang bagi Kyuhyun '_suara penghancur gendang telinga_' adalah sambutan untuk aktifitas paginya di Sekolah ini.

"kau akhirnya datang juga, Kyu...", Sapa seseorang sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun dari belakang.

Kyuhyun sudah tahu siapa orang itu, satu-satunya manusia yang berani menempelkan tangannya di seragamnya -Dong Hae- Sahabat '_ikan'_-nya yang sudah Ia kenal semenjak Ia kecil, "bisakah kau minta _wanita-wanita gila _itu untuk diam? Apa mereka mau aku jadi tuli, huh?", Lirih Kyuhyun dingin_._

Dong hae hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun, sudah terlalu hafal dengan _tingkah _Kyuhyun, "jadi, bagaimana _Fashion Show Jeju _kemarin?", Tanyanya _Out of Topic._

"Molla, tidak ada yang menarik...", Kyuhyun mengeluarkan _PSP _dari dalam sakunya, "setidak nya '_kekasih' _ku ini jauh lebih menarik..."

"hah, neo jinjja...", Donghae memilih untuk tak mengumpati Kyuhyun, Ia masih sayang nyawa lebih tepatnya, "kudengar Sungmin Hyung pergi ke jepang... Kenapa kau tidak ikut?"

"seperti Hyung-nim pernah mengajak ku saja...", Dengan mata yang terfokus pada PSP, dan kaki yang berjalan seperti sudah punya mata sendiri, Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

Langkah kaki Donghae tiba-tiba berhenti, saat seseorang melintas di sampingnya. Secara otomatis Kyuhyun mem _pause _game di PSP nya, dan mengikuti arah pandang Donghae, "dia Kim Hyuk Jae... iya kan?", Tanya Kyuhyun setelah menemukan Objek yang menjadi incaran mata Donghae.

"bukankah dia manis?", Tanya Donghae lirih.

Kyuhyun memincingkan matanya, dan segera menjauh dari Donghae, "Hya, Kau... Gay?!", Pekik Kyuhyun sangsi, untung saja di lorong itu tak banyak anak yang berlalu lalang.

"memang kenapa, huh?", Dan bukannya malu atau apa, Donghae malah menanggapi Kyuhyun dengan santainya.

"Kau pasti sudah gila...", Lanjut Kyuhyun masih menghindari Donghae, dan jika kalian lihat bagaimana posisi Kyuhyun sekarang, benar-benar seperti gadis yang takut akan 'di-apa-apa-kan' oleh namja. Kedua tangan yang dilipat di depan dada, lebih tepatnya digunakan untuk menutupi dadanya, dan kaki yang menutup sempurna, seperti ingin menutupi sesuatu. Ayolah, Kyuhyun-Daegoon, Kau pangeran Istana. Mana sisi _cool _mu yang selalu kau bangga-banggakan itu, hah?

"memang apa salahnya jika aku suka? Toh, aku yang merasakan dan aku yang menjalani..."

"Apa kau lupa dengan faham _Konfusius _yang dianut oleh leluhur Istana? Cinta sesama jenis... ck~ Kau pasti sudah gila, Donghae-ya..."

"aku memang sudah gila, gila karena memiliki perasaan seperti ini. Tapi, itu tidak masalah, yang penting aku bahagia, iya kan?"

Kyuhyun makin muram dan kenyitan di dahinya juga makin tebal, "kau _aneh..._"

"Aniyo... Aku tidak aneh, tapi...", Donghae mengakhiri kalimatnya, dia alihkan pandangannya ke arah bawah, "Peraturan Istana inilah yang... _aneh..._"

.

.

Yesung melangkah turun dari dalam _Van _miliknya, dilihatnya istana megah yang berada tepat di depannya, Istana dengan dominasi _traditional Korean_ sebagai arsitekturnya, "Noona, aku baru tahu jika Istana sebesar ini...", Lirihnya mengagumi.

Sama seperti Yesung- Taeyeon yang baru saja turun dari _Van _juga ikut melongo kagum atas bangunan di depannya, puluhan prajurit yang berjajar rapi menjaga gerbang, dan satu atau dua orang prajurit yang ada di tiap sudut Istana, "kkaja...", setelah tersadar atas kekagumannya, segera Taeyeon menarik tangan Yesung masuk ke salah satu pintu.

"apakah anda Tuan Yesung?", Tanya seorang pengawal yang dijumpai oleh Taeyeon dan Yesung.

"i... iye...", Jawab Yesung gugup, pengawal itu wajahnya terlampau seram bagi Yesung.

"mari ikuti saya...", Pengawal tadi, masih dengan wajah datarnya, berjalan di depan Yesung dan Taeyeon, mengarahkan mereka menuju ke dalam satu ruangan. Dia bukakan pintu untuk Yesung dan Taeyeon, kemudian mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk, "mohon anda menunggu sebentar", Dan pengawal tadi berlalu keluar, meninggalkan kakak beradik itu berdua saja di dalam.

Yesung melihat ke atas, samping, dan segala arah. Meskipun di dominasi oleh _traditional Korean _tapi tetap saja _interior _ruangan itu sangat indah, dengan guci-guci tinggi yang ditata di sisi kanan dan kiri pintu, lalu vas yang pastinya tak dibuat dengan jumlah banyak di negaranya yang terpasang indah atas meja, "Noona, apa _Teja Chona _yang akan kita temui sekarang?", Tanya Yesung, akhirnya setelah lepas dari kekaguman atas _Interior _ruangan yang entah apa nama ruangan ini.

"Molla-eo, tapi kudengar _Teja Chona _sedang di jepang sekarang..."

"Kkeureom, _Binguk Mama_? ah, aniyo atau jangan-jangan _Hwang Teja_ dan _Hwang Bi_? ah, aku sangat gugup...", Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya, tanda jika Ia memang benar-benar gugup. Ia sudah sangat biasa dalam hal penandatanganan kontrak sebelumnya, tapi ini berbeda. Mereka adalah petinggi di negaranya, dan Yesung bingung bagaimana harus bersikap.

"Tapi dari yang Noona tahu, Artist atau model yang menjadi _icon _Istana akan ditangani langsung oleh Pangeran kedua..."

"Mwo? Nugunde?", Yesung mengernyit heran, dia yakin jika Ia adalah warga Negara Korea Selatan, tapi Ia baru tahu jika ternyata ada '_Pangeran Kedua'_

"Adik dari Teja Chona, dan _Daegoon_ memang tidak pernah mengekspose dirinya di depan publik, hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengenal tentangnya"

"begitukah?", Yesung penasaran, kira-kira seperti apakah Pangeran Kedua yang dimaksud oleh Kakak perempuannya itu? Apakah mungkin akan semanis Putra Mahkota Lee Sungmin? dia harap seperti itu. _harapan-nya._

_._

_._

"Sekretaris, kau tahu jika teryata Donghae itu seorang Gay? hah, sangat menyebalkan bukan? Bagaimana jika Ia menyukaiku lalu menyeretku ke dunia gay? Ah, aku bisa gila... Naega micheo, micheo... Bisa-bisa Hyung-nim dan Abamama membunuhku nanti... ck~"

Coba kalian tebak siapa yang sedang menggerutu sebal itu? Hah, siapa lagi yang akan menggerutu seperti itu jika bukan Pangeran tersayang kita '_Lee Kyuhyun', _bersyukurlah karena sekretaris Choi itu sabar, jadi dia hanya diam sambil mendengarkan _curahan hati _dari Kyuhyun.

"_Daegoon..._", Dua orang membungkuk saat Kyuhyun dan sekretaris Choi sudah sampai di depan pintu, dan tentu saja kegiatan menggerutu yang Kyuhyun lakukan sudah berakhir.

"apa dia sudah datang?", Tanya Sekretaris Choi pada kedua pengawal itu.

"iye, mereka sudah menunggu di dalam..."

"amnida...", Sekretaris melihat ke Kyuhyun yang hanya menatap malas pada pintu, diliriknya mulut Kyuhyun yang masih asyik mengunyah permen karet, "_Daegoon, _bisa anda membuang itu?", Tanyanya sopan.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas beratnya, dan meludahkan permen karetnya ke arah pot bunga besar yang ada di sisi pintu, "_done..._"

"bukakan pintu untuk kami...", Perintah Sekretaris pada dua pengawal penjaga pintu tadi.

"_Lee Hyun Daegoon, tiba..._", Sebelum membuka pintu, satu dari dua pengawal tadi mengumumkan kedatangan Kyuhyun.

Srek~

Dan pintu segera dibuka, dengan malas Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam, diikuti Sekretaris Choi dibelakangnya.

Srek~

Pintu kembali ditutup setelah Kyuhyun dan Sekretaris Choi sudah masuk, di dalam ruangan sudah ada Yesung dan Taeyeon yang berdiri dari duduknya. Kyuhyun menatap mereka satu persatu, dimulai dari Taeyeon, dan kesan pertama Kyuhyun untuk Taeyeon, '_30-an..._'

Dia lalu beralih ke Yesung yang berdiri di samping Taeyeon, '_pasti dia..._'

"maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama...", Ujar Sekretaris Choi sambil setengah membungkuk pada Taeyeon dan Yesung.

"Anihamnida...", Sahut Taeyeon.

"Apa nona itu yang akan menjadi _Icon _baru Istana?", Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ke Yesung.

"ne?", Yesung sedikit memekik lirih, apa tadi dia memanggilnya? Nona?

"_Daegoon, _dia seorang Namja...", Lirih Sekretaris Choi setengah berbisik di belakang kepala Kyuhyun.

"mwo? jinjja?", Kyuhyun mengamati Yesung lagi, yah dan Ia sedikit tercengang saat sadar jika ada _adam apple _di leher Yesung, "aku salah", Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "Lee Hyun Imnida, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kyuhyun... Aku adik _Teja Chona_"

Yesung mengambil uluran tangan Kyuhyun, yah walaupun masih kesal karena Kyuhyun menyangka jika Ia seorang gadis, tapi Ia tetap harus menunjukan norma kesopanan, mengingat Kyuhyun termasuk dalam daftar _keluarga inti _Istana, "Kim Yesung Imnida..."

"ah, suaramu memang suara namja, kekeke~"

.

.

'_Dan mereka akhirnya bertemu..._'

.

.- TBC -

Quote :

_"aku memang sudah gila, gila karena memiliki perasaan seperti ini. Tapi, itu tidak masalah, yang terpenting aku bahagia" - Donghae_

_._

_Yap, dan akhirnya author melanggar janji author sendiri dengan hanya bikin 1 cerita. author nggak tahu kalau ternyata dapet banyak response positif, dan dipaksa buat cepet lanjut.. #Plakk_

_Yah, mungkin ini masih pendek... tapi ini emang bukan long-shoot kayak biasanya, jadi per part nya ntar pendek2 aja yah... kekeke~!_

_Konflik, karena author nggak terlalu suka sama yang konflik yang ruwet2, malah ntar jadi pusing sendiri. Jadi ya, konflik nya yang ringan2 aja kayak biasanya... xD_

_Okeh, best thanks buat yang udah review di prolog nya kemarin..._

**l Lukyuki l alinzajazky l indah lestari 18 l guest l kyutiesung l guest 'l jeremy kim84 l SasaClouds l hera3424 l Guiwoon1304 l Guest l fluffywithKyusung l Aura Kim l Rina Afrida l Guest l Jy l Afifah KulkasnyaChangmin l Kris Kyusungdewi Babyhimmie l Yulia Cloud l Chefty Clouds l yeclouds l I'm The Cutest Sparkyu l Tety Sinaga 9 l **


	3. CH 2

**_Cast : Kyuhyun - Lee Hyun Daegoon_**

**_Yesung Kim_**

**_Lee Sungmin - Teja Chona_**

**_Im Yoona -Binguk  
_**

**_etc,..._**

**_Length : Chaptered_**

**_Rated : T-M_**

**_Genre : Palace, Romance, Drama, Boys Love_**

**_DISCLAIMER : DO NOT COPPIED THIS WITHOUT PERMITION OF AUTHOR_**

**_Author : Kyu__**

**_Summary : Kisah cinta terlarang seorang Pangeran kerajaan dengan model papan atas. Bagaimanakah kisah cinta itu dimulai? dan akankah kisah cinta itu dapat berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang mereka inginkan? Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Kamus Notre Destin :_**

**_1. Hwang Teja - Raja_**

**_2. Hwang Bi - Ratu_**

**_3. Teja - Putra Mahkota_**

**_4. Binguk - Istri Putra Mahkota _**

**_5. Daegoon - sebutan untuk pangeran yang tidak duduk di tahta._**

**_6. Gongju - Putri (Anak Raja dan Ratu)  
_**

**_._**

**_._**

_'Hukum dan Takdir itu saling mengikat...'_

**_._**

**_._**

Kini di ruangan luas yang baru beberapa saat lalu diketahui Yesung, jika itu adalah Ruang Tamu khusus tamu luar Istana - yang entah Yesung lupa apa sebutannya - hanya menyisakkan dirinya dan Kyuhyun _Daegoon_, berdua saja. Mengingat ini sudah saatnya penandatanganan perjanjian Kontrak, jadi Taeyeon -Noona nya - memutuskan untuk keluar, begitu pula dengan Sekretaris Choi.

"Cha, Kkeureom Yesung-ssi, kau bisa memberi stempel disini dan disini...", Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada bagian ujung kiri dari kertas, dan sudah ada nama Yesung disana.

Yesung membuka stempelnya, dan segera menekan stempel tadi ke kertas.

Kyuhyun mengambil kertas yang sudah berhias stempel dirinya dan Yesung itu, "Nah, sekarang sudah selesai dan sesuai kontrak. Besok kau harus datang ke Studio Photo Istana...", Kyuhyun membereskan kertas-kertas tadi, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam map coklat.

"Iye, _Daegoon..._", Lirih Yesung, menyahuti kalimat Kyuhyun tadi.

Kyuhyun menghentikkan aktifitasnya untuk sesaat, lalu kemudian menatap Yesung dengan kernyitan tebal di dahinya, "Yesung-ssi, berapa usia mu?", Tanyanya singkat dengan _caramel_ coklat yang menatap lurus ke _onyx_ gelap Yesung.

"joneun? 21 tahun, _Daegoon..._"

"Jinjja-yo? wuah~", Mulut Kyuhyun membuka dan membuat huruf 'O' besar, "bahkan kukira kau masih dibawahku, ck~ Wajah memang bisa menipu", Lanjutnya dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran, "Chankkaman, jika kau sudah 21, lalu kenapa orang-orang masih menyebutmu sebagai _Teenage-Model?_"

"Itu, saya juga tidak mengerti, hehe", Kekeh Yesung dengan tangan yang ditaruh di belakang tengkuknya.

"azza, kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu, _Hyung-nim_... Karena kau 2 tahun di atasku... Mari berkenalan ulang...", Kyuhyun tiba - tiba berdiri dari duduknya, dan membungkuk pada Yesung, "Annyeonghasimnikka, Joneun Lee Kyuhyun Imnida, _Hyung-nim._..."

Yesung salah tingkah, _diberi hormat _oleh Petinggi Istana? Apa dia tidak sedang bermimpi sekarang? Segera saja Yesung juga ikut berdiri, dan mencoba menegakkan badan Kyuhyun, "_Daegoon, _anda tidak seharusnya bertindak seperti itu?"

"Wae? Bukankah norma di Negara Kita seperti itu?", Bingung Kyuhyun dengan mata yang melebar sempurna, walaupun Kyuhyun '_sedikit_' slengehan, tapi jika berhadapan dengan '_orang yang lebih tua_' Kyuhyun akan menjadi _'sedikit'_ lebih sopan.

"Hajiman, anda memiliki kasta yang lebih tinggi daripada saya, _Daegoon..._"

"ck, ", Decak Kyuhyun sebal, dia tidak suka jika ada manusia yang menyebut '_perbedaan Kasta'_ di depan wajahnya, "aku tidak peduli, bagaimana pun juga kau adalah Hyung, dan jangan panggil aku dengan _Daegoon..._ Itu menyebalkan"

"Tapi..."

"ssst...", Kyuhyun menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Yesung, "ini sudah agak sore, dan aku ada pertemuan lain setelah ini... Jadi, _Hyung-nim _sampai bertemu esok hari... Annyeong~", Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman lebar yang tertera di seluruh bibirnya.

.

.

Yesung menyandarkan kepalanya di bantalan kursi _Van, _tubuhnya lelah namun matanya bahkan tak bisa menutup sedetikpun, padahal ingin rasanya Ia merelaksasikan dirinya sebelum sampai di _lokasi __fitting _baju untuk _Show _nya 2 hari lagi.

Kyuhyun, Lee Kyuhyun, itulah yang sekarang ada di fikirannya. _Pangeran _kedua dari Kerajaan dengan sifat yang berbeda jauh dari apa yang ada di imajinasi Yesung. Menyebalkan, namun polos dan terlampau jujur. Kesan pertama yang Yesung alami pada Kyuhyun. Samar-samar, Yesung menarik sudut bibirnya, membuat senyuman menguar dari bibir _cherry _miliknya.

"apa kau terserang penyakit jiwa mendadak sekarang?", Suara nyaring milik Kakak Perempuan kesayangannya -Taeyeon- segera membuyarkan lamunan Yesung tentang _Pangeran _Kyuhyun.

"Noona, kau berisik...", Desis Yesung sebal, dan kembali menyamankan posisi duduknya. Memulai kembali lamunan indahnya tentang _Pangeran Kyuhyun._

"Aku hanya takut adik _manis _ku terserang penyakit jiwa dadakan, setelah bertemu dengan _Daegoon_...", Ledek Taeyeon seperti tak ingin Yesung menikmati apa yang sedang ada di fikirannya sekarang. Bosan dengan Yesung yang tak lagi meresponse, Taeyeon memutuskan untuk membuka _Ipad _miliknya, dan melihat-lihat berita terbaru yang mungkin bisa menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

"Hah, kenapa skandal mu terus menjadi _Trending Topic_, eoh?", Taeyeon kembali menggumam, saat membaca sebuah _Header news _berjudul '_Kim Yesung dan Seo Joohyun kembali terlihat bersama..._'

"dengan siapa lagi kali ini?", Akhirnya Yesung meresponse juga, "Apa dengan janda tua itu lagi? ah, siapa namanya Jessica? Ah, ani... Apa mungkin dengan Victorya? Hah, lama-lama aku akan dekat dengan laki-laki saja, supaya tak ada skandal-skandal gila seperti itu lagi...", Jaga omonganmu Tuan Kim, apa kau tak mengerti dengan adanya '_Karma_'?

"itu salahmu yang terlalu suka _tebar pesona _adikku yang _manis..._", Umpat Taeyeon secara halus.

Yesung hanya nyengir garing mendengar apa yang dikatakan kakak _cantik _nya itu, "bahkan tanpa di-tebar-pun, pesonaku sudah nampak, _Kakak ku sayang..."_

"ish~", Desis Taeyeon.

"Noona, daripada kau membaca berita-berita aneh itu. Lebih baik kau atur jadwalku untuk besok...", Omel Yesung sebelum Kakak perempuannya memulai perdebatan lagi, "dan jangan lupa jika aku ada pemotretan di Istana..."

"ck, kenapa kau jadi bersemangat sekali, huh? Apa kau melupakan '_pajak-pajak_' rakyat yang sering kau bilang, itu?", Sindir Taeyeon, walaupun sebenarnya tanpa disuruh oleh Yesung-pun, Dia sudah pasti mengatur jadwal untuk si _model _manis yang menjabat sebagai adik kandungnya itu.

Yesung menoleh sebal pada Kakaknya, "diam dan kerjakan saja, Noona~! ck~", Yesung merutuki _Van _yang berjalan lambat dan tak segera sampai di lokasi tujuannya, membuatnya harus terkurung berdua saja dengan kakak ter-sayang nya yang benar-benar terlalu cerewet untuk ukuran seorang yeoja.

.

.

"_Kyuhyun Daegoon _datang berkunjung...", Suara Dayang wanita yang bertugas menjaga pintu depan dari Kamar _Binguk _dan _Teja_.

Yoona -_Binguk- _yang awalnya sibuk dengan beberapa map, segera mendongakkan kepalanya ke depan saat mendengar pengumuman kunjungan tersebut, dan senyumnya merekah saat melihat sesosok namja tampan dengan _Piyama _kura-kura ditambah bantal guling yang dirangkul oleh tangan kanannya, dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang tampak mengunyah sesuatu, _permen karet _mungkin, "ada apa malam-malam kau datang, Kyuhyun-ie?", Sapa Yoona dengan senyuman yang masih merekah.

"aku bosan, _Noonim..._", Ujar si namja ber _piyama _kura-kura tadi, yang sebut saja itu adalah Kyuhyun, "Noonim, kau sedang apa?", Tanya Kyuhyun sambil melirik ke kertas-kertas yang dipegang oleh tangan Yoona.

"Besok ada kunjungan ke museum yang ada di _Incheon__, _apa kau tak ikut dengan kami, Kyu?"

"memang _Noonim _pergi dengan siapa?", Tanya Kyuhyun bingung, dia sama sekali tak diberitahu tentang kunjungan itu.

"Tentu saja dengan _Hwangbi Mama, _siapa lagi memang, huh?", Yoona melirik ke mulut Kyuhyun yang masih setia mengunyah permen karetnya, "Hyak, bukankah _Teja Chona _sudah sering melarangmu memakan itu, heumh?"

"hah, _Hyung-nim _ sedang tak ada disini, bukan? Kecuali _Noonim_ yang nanti melaporkanku pada _Hyung-nim_...", Sungut Kyuhyun dengan _pout-an _bibir gagal imutnya.

"kau ini, dasar...", Yoona mengacak surai _Brunette _Kyuhyun dengan gemas, dia heran. Padahal Kyuhyun selalu bersikap manis dan manja, tapi kenapa suaminya -Sungmin- selalu mengatakan jika Kyuhyun itu nakal? Hah, benar-benar dua bersaudara yang aneh memang, "jadi, apa kau mau ikut dengan kami ke _Incheon, _besok?"

"kurasa tidak... Sepulang sekolah aku harus mengatur pemotretan model yang menjadi _icon _baru Istana...", Jawab Kyuhyun malas dengan sedikit menguap lebar pada akhirnya.

"woah, jadi kau sudah bertemu langsung dengan Kim Yesung? Eottokae? Dia manis bukan?", Entah kemasukkan benda apa, tiba-tiba Kakak iparnya itu berubah sumringah dan semangat saat itu membahas tentang Yesung.

"aku bahkan mengira jika Yesung Hyung seorang wanita... pada awalnya...", Jawab Kyuhyun singkat, insiden yang sedikit membuat malu sebenarnya, tapi Kyuhyun harus tetap _cool_ saat menceritakannya, "_Noonim_, Sekretaris Choi bilang, kau yang memilih Kim Yesung Hyung, benarkah itu?"

"ne, wae?"

"Aninde, kkeunyang... Kenapa namja? Bukankah biasanya Yeoja?"

"Molla~ kebetulan _Noonim _melihat posternya di kamar Jaebeom... lagipula Kim Yesung itu manis dan tampan.. hah, andai saja _Noonim _masih belum menikah...", Yoona menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, dengan wajah bahagia dan mata yang agak menyipit, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit '_heran' _dengan kakak ipar kesayangannya itu. Tidak dia sangka jika _Kakak Iparnya _ternyata punya sisi _fan-girl _juga.

"_Noonim, _jika kau terus begitu, aku akan melapor pada _Hyung-nim..._", Ancam Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada, dan mata yang dibuat menyeramkan.

Yoona hanya terkekeh, "cepat kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat~ Kau punya banyak kegiatan besok...", Saran Yoona sambil mendorong punggung Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan suaminya.

Klek~

Yoona bahkan membantu Kyuhyun membuka pintu, "dan jangan lagi kau makan permen karet itu, arrachi?"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab, Yoona sudah menutup pintu kamarnya kembali.

"ish, _Noonim _sudah mulai tertular virus _kol_ot dari Sungmin Hyung...", Gumam Kyuhyun pelan, yang mendapat sedikit kekehan dari dua dayang penjaga pintu. Alhasil, Dua dayang tadi dihadiahi _death glare _gratis oleh seorang Lee Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali pada aktifitas paginya, berdiri di depan cermin dengan seragam sekolah yang sudah melekat manis di tubuh tegap nan tinggi nya, dan jangan lupakan Sekretaris Choi yang sedari tadi sibuk membacakan aktifitas apa saja yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan hari ini. Kyuhyun heran, kenapa Pria tua yang sudah 30 tahun lebih mengabdi pada Keluarga Istana itu tak bosan-bosan untuk membacakan hal yang sama setiap harinya?

"Sekretaris, bisa kau hubungi _Hyung-nim _untukku?", Tanya Kyuhyun setelah Sekretaris Choi selesai membaca semua nya.

"Iye, _Daegoon..._"

"Tanyakan pada _Hyung-nim_ letak museum yang dikunjungi oleh _Eomma Mama_ dan_ Noonim_..."

"_Daegoon, _apakah anda akan menyusul..."

"apa kau fikir aku sudah berani keluar sendirian seperti itu, huh?", Ujar Kyuhyun sebal, kenapa Sekretaris Choi makin tua makin cerewet saja, menurutnya, "Aku hanya ingin tahu saja... Tidak biasanya Eomma Mama tak memberitahuku kemana dia pergi... Untung saja semalam _Noonim _bercerita padaku~"

"_Iye, Daegoon... _akan saya tanyakan..."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis, apakah mungkin Ibunya masih melindungi dirinya dari _Incheon? _Karena itukah Kyuhyun tidak diberitahu tentang kunjungan itu?

.

.

Yesung memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat, sambil bersandar pada kursi _Van,_ Dia terlampau lelah, mengingat waktu istirahat yang dia punya hanya beberapa menit saja, sebelum _Van _yang Ia kendarai sampai di Istana tentunya, "Yesung-ie, kau ingin makan sesuatu?_", _Tawar Taeyeon saat melihat ekspresi lelah dari adiknya itu.

"Aniyo, Noona... Hanya beritahu aku jika kita sudah sampai~", Lirih Yesung yang masih bisa ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran Taeyeon.

Taeyeon tak ingin mengganggu Yesung terlalu lama, Ia tahu jika adiknya itu butuh Istirahat yang cukup untuk memulihkan kembali staminanya. Ingin rasanya Ia mengutukki adik manisnya yang dengan sesuka hati menerima kontrak yang ditawarkan, tanpa mempertimbangkan kondisi tubuhnya sendiri. Padahal mereka sebenarnya sudah berkehidupan _cukup_, tapi kenapa Yesung selalu suka menyiksa dirinya dengan pekerjaan? Taeyeon benar-benar tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran adik kecilnya itu.

"Agassi, kita sudah sampai~", Ujar sang sopir yang menyetir di depan, pada Taeyeon.

Taeyeon sejujurnya tak tega untuk membangunkan Yesung yang kelihatan lelah, diliriknya jam tangan yang jarum panjangnya masih belum berada di angka 12, setidaknya Ia bisa membiarkan Yesung tertidur untuk 20 menit.

Di sudut lain Istana, kelihatan Kyuhyun yang berjalan bersisihan dengan Donghae, dan beberapa pengawal yang ada di belakang mereka, sesekali Donghae melontarkan candaan-candaan _bodohnya _berusaha membuat Kyuhyun tertawa walaupun sebentar, tapi naas, malah dia sendiri yang tertawa pada guyonan nya, dan Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar pada wajah konyol sahabat kecilnya itu.

"itu mobil siapa?", Tanya Kyuhyun dengan langkah kaki yang terhenti, matanya menatap nyalang pada _Van _silver yang terparkir tak jauh dari area dalam Istana.

"saya akan melihatnya, _Daegoon..._", Ijin seorang pengawal.

"Aniyo", Larang Kyuhyun dengan gerakan tangannya, "biar aku lihat sendiri...", Lanjutnya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke _Van _tadi, tentu saja dengan Donghae yang mengikutinya. Kyuhyun semakin dekat ke _Van _tadi, dilihatnya penampakkan seorang namja yang tertidur pulas dengan bersandar pada sandaran kursi van, "Yesung hyung...", Lirih Kyuhyun.

Matanya menatap ke sekeliling _Van, _tidak ada satupun manusia lain disana, hanya Yesung sendirian dengan posisi yang masih tertidur.

"Omo~ Itu Kim Yesung~!", Pekik Donghae keras dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

Pekikan keras Donghae tadi tentu saja berhasil membuat Yesung kita terbangun, lihatlah matanya yang mulai mengerjap perlahan, mencoba menerima masukan cahaya ke dalam korneanya, "Yak, kau membuat nya bangun, Pabo...", Bentak Kyuhyun pada Donghae, dan yang dibentak hanya bisa nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"_daegoon..._", Lirih Yesung pelan sambil mengucek-ucek matanya, "Kenapa anda bisa ada disini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Hyung... Pemotretan mu masih 10 menit lagi, tapi kau sudah ada disini... Kau rajin sekali, Hyung..."

Yesung baru sadar, ternyata dia masih ada di dalam mobil. Dan kemana pergi nya Noona - nya tadi? Lalu, supir mereka bahkan menghilang, "_Daegoon, _Kau melihat Kakak ku?", Tanya Yesung bingung, dan sealur dengan Yesung, Kyuhyun juga menggeleng bingung.

.

.

Pemotretan sudah dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu, dan disanalah Yesung sekarang, ber _pose _di depan kamera dengan _Hanbok namja _berwarna _soft blue _dipadupadankan dengan _pink pudar, _ekspresi lelah nya sudah menghilang sejak pemotretan dimulai, mungkin itulah kehebatan seorang Kim Yesung, ketika kamera menyala, yang ada hanyalah wajah manis namun tampan atau juga wajah-wajah lain yang mungkin diperintahkan oleh sang _fotografer_.

"_Daegoon, _jeoseonghamnida tadi saya bermaksud membelikan Yesung-ie minuman, saya tidak menyangka jika Yesung akan bangun secepat itu...", Taeyeon -Kakak perempuan Yesung-nampak membungkuk berkali-kali pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung, seharusnya yang meminta maaf bukanlah Taeyeon, melainkan sahabat _ikan _nya yang kini melongo sambil melihat Yesung, "Anihamnida, _Noonim... _Kau tidak perlu minta maaf...", Ingatkan aku jika Kyuhyun tengah bersikap sopan sekarang.

"Tapi tetap saja..."

"Gwaenchanseumnida...", Ujar Kyuhyun pada akhirnya, satu nilai plus lagi dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun, '_Dia-Selalu-Menghargai-Rakyatnya_', "Lagipula _Noonim _sudah kembali sekarang, dan Yesung Hyung juga sudah di potret, jadi tidak ada masalah, iya kan?"

Sepertinya Indra pendengaran Taeyeon baru sadar jika sedari tadi Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Noonim' dan Yesung dengan 'Hyung'?, Hah? Apa Pangeran Kyuhyun tidak salah panggil? Dia kan orang biasa dan tidak pantas untuk dipanggil se-hormat itu oleh Anggota Keluarga Kerajaan_._

_"_Woah, benar kata temanku... Kim Yesung itu memang manis dan tampan... Ck~ Wajahnya jauh lebih muda dibanding usianya", Gumam Donghae yang masih dapat di dengar oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik jengah pada sahabat ikannya itu, '_sebenarnya seberapa parah penyakit Gay yang di deritanya?_', Gumam Kyuhyun namun hanya di dalam benaknya, Kyuhyun masih tahu tempat untuk tak menyebutkan hal '_tabu_' itu di depan banyak orang seperti ini. Bisa-bisa nama Istana hancur karena ulahnya, ralat 'ulah sahabatnya'.

"hah, dia juga _sexy_.. Kuharap dia mengenakan Hanbok yeoja saja...", Kembali Donghae mengoceh sendiri, membuat kuping Kyuhyun makin panas saja.

"jangan tunjukkan penyakit GAY mu itu di depan semua orang, pabo~", Bisik Kyuhyun gemas di telinga Donghae.

"Aku tidak sakit~!", Balas Donghae dengan wajah _sok garang_ andalannya.

"kubilang diam, _Ikan..._", Kyuhyun melihat ke depan, tak ingin melihat wajah _sok garang _Donghae yang bagi Kyuhyun malah membuat Donghae semakin mirip dengan 'Ikan', '_wajah Yesung Hyung jauh lebih menarik untuk dilihat daripada wajah ikan bodoh disebelahku ini..._', Ingatkan Kyuhyun jika baru saja Ia menyebut 'Wajah Yesung menarik', hanya ingatkan saja padanya.

.

.

'_Sadarkan matahari jika Ia mulai terperosok..._'

.

.

-TBC-

_"Jangan pernah membicarakan soal kasta di depanku" - Lee Kyuhyun_

_._

Finnaly, saya bia update rada' kilat juga... hohoho

#Tebar receh

Terimakasih atas response positif yang diberikan di CHAP 1, saya harap saya bisa lanjut lagi untuk fanfic ini, dan juga lebih cepet...

dan sekarang karena saya lagi buntu nugas, jadi saya mau bales beberapa review dulu... kekeke

**sweetyYeollie : entahlah~ Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu apakah ini nanti rumit apa nggak... ckckck #Plakk~.. waks, King 2 heart? ckckck, fanfic saya masih abal2 chingu, blm bisa se-daebak tulisan2 writer di drama2 kayak gitu.**

** Hera3424 : hahaha, ide gila tapi bisa dimasukkin juga tuh.. #plakkk~ #DigamparYeMom ... Yemom : Gue cowok hoy, cowok... #Iye elah dah, cerewet ala emak2nya kumat #kaburbarengDaddy**

**kyusungkyu : Jadi Kyusung nggak ya? #Digampar #pundung**

**Dandellion Sparkclouds : androgini bisa... yang jelas YeMom multitalent (?) lah di fanfic ini.**

**ryani clouds : tanyakan saja pada kkoming yang bergoyang (?) #pundung**

**kyudyct : itu author udah kasih kamus ala author (?) xD #GoyangBarengDdangkkoma**

**uthiensz keykimkibum : waduh, Daddy disumpahin nih... #BuruLaporkeDaddy #Digetok**

**I'm the cutest sparkyu : skrg aja daddy suka makan permen karet, nanti2 juga makannya mommy #ketawanista #DigetokMommy**

**KyusungHoMinLove : ne, itu fanficmu mirip kayak karya santhy agatha kata temenku. #akubukan pembaca santhy agatha#. tapi bagus kok, cepet dilanjut ya chingu...**

**jeremykim 84 : Kyuhyun 19 tahun, Yesung 21 tahun. #udah disebutkan diatas xD#**

maaf nggak semua review yang saya bales, tapi tenang aja saya baca semua review kalian kok...

cuman bingung aja mau balesin apa buat review2 yang lain...

terimakasih udah mau baca fanfic abal bikinan saya... xD


	4. CH 3

**_Cast : Kyuhyun - Lee Hyun Daegoon_**

**_ Yesung Kim _**

**_Lee Sungmin - Teja Chona_**

**_ Im Yoona -Binguk etc,..._**

**_ Length : Chaptered _**

**_Rated : T-M _**

**_Genre : Palace, Romance, Drama, Boys Love _**

**_DISCLAIMER : DO NOT COPPIED THIS WITHOUT PERMITION OF AUTHOR _**

**_Author : Kyu_ _**

**_Summary : Kisah cinta terlarang seorang Pangeran kerajaan dengan model papan atas. Bagaimanakah kisah cinta itu dimulai? dan akankah kisah cinta itu dapat berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang mereka inginkan? Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Ini bukan kesalahan bulan dan matahari... Tidak, ini memang bukan sebuah kesalahan...  
_

**_._**

**_._**

"hoamh~", Pangeran tampan kita, dengan piyama kura-kura favoritnya, menguap selebar mungkin sekembalinya Ia dari kamar mandi, sesekali Ia tengokkan lehernya ke kiri dan kanan, mencoba merilekskan leher yang terasa berat dan lelah setelah aktifitasnya selama seharian ini, "ah, nyaman sekali...", dia tidurkan badannya ke atas bed berukuran _Queen Size _miliknya.

Tangannya terjulur ke samping, mengambil Ponsel yang tergeletak sembarangan di atas nakas, dan jari panjangnya mulai menjelajahi berbagai pesan dan panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya, "lee donghae, lee donghae, lee donghae, lee donghae...", Gumam Pangeran tampan kita sembari membaca belasan pesan yang sebagian besar dari Donghae -Sahabat '**_kesayangannya_**'-

"Hyung-nim?", Pangeran kita, yang lebih mudah kita sebut saja namanya 'Lee Kyuhyun', sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat nama '_Sungmin Hyung_' muncul di deretan pesan masuk.

'Yak _Evil_, rawat Kim Yesung dengan benar... Jangan sampai kecolongan seperti Choi Sulli dulu...', Isi pesan singkat dari sang Hyung tercinta yang sekarang sedang dalam tugas kenegaraannya di Jepang.

"haish, memang salahku jika Choi Sulli Noona punya kekasih dan ingin menikah? ck, Hyung kolot... Pabo~!", Gerutuan-gerutuan serta umpatan cinta dari mulut Kyuhyun untuk Hyung tercintanya, "Ah, Matta~", Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya, "jika kecolongan lagi, aku bisa dimarahi Hyung-nim... Ck, pasti menyebalkan..."

Segera Ia buka _Phone Book _yang ada di _android _miliknya, dan mencari nama seseorang disana, "hehe, ternyata Sekretaris Choi sudah menyimpankan nomor ponselnya... hah~", Klik~ Kyuhyun men _dial _nomor ponsel yang ditemukannya tadi.

"_Yoboseyo..._"

Senyuman lebar nampak jelas di bibir Kyuhyun saat akhirnya si pemilik nomor mengangkat telefon darinya, "Yesung hyung? itu kau bukan?", Ujar Kyuhyun mencoba membuktikan jika Ia memang tidak salah nomor.

"_ne, nugunde?_"

"Ini aku hyung, Kyuhyun... kau lupa suaraku?"

"_uhuk~ uhuk~_", Entah apa yang terjadi di seberang telfon, Kyuhyun juga tak tahu, yang jelas Ia sekarang mendengar suara Yesung yang seperti tersedak sesuatu.

"Hyung, wae? Gwaenchana?"

"_Daegoon, __ada apa anda menghubungi saya malam-malam begini? Dan, bagaimana anda bisa tahu nomor ponsel saya?_"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi saat Yesung memberondonginya dengan berbagai pertanyaan, "ck, kau cerewet sekali, Hyung~", Jawab Kyuhyun _out of topic_, "Hyung, besok sebelum jadwal mu dengan pemotretan Istana, apa kau punya kegiatan lain?"

"_ne? oh, Iye... Saya harus shooting untuk sebuah MV~_"

"ouh...", Mulut Kyuhyun membulat, seperti membentuk huruf O kecil, dan kepalanya terangguk-angguk mengerti, "memang dimana kau akan _shooting?_"

"_di daerah chonggyecheon, sebenarnya ada apa, Daegoon?_"

"Aniyo, Hyung... Jalja~"

Klik~

Tanpa menunggu balasan Yesung, segera Kyuhyun menutup sambungan telfonnya dan melempar sembarangan _Android _miliknya itu, "cheonggyecheon?", Gumamnya sendirian, kedua tangannya Ia lipat di belakang kepala, sebagai sandaran kepalanya sendiri -pengganti bantal sepertinya- "hah, apa ada tempat seperti itu di _Seoul?_"

.

~ **_Notre Destin_** ~

.

_Tokyo, 8 PM..._

Putra Mahkota -Lee Sungmin- tengah berkutat dengan ponsel yang sudah 1 jam lebih berada di genggamannya, entah apa yang Ia sibukkan disana di jam istirahatnya malam ini, "Kim Ryeowook~", Gumamnya sembari mengamati sebuah photo yang terpampang jelas di layar ponselnya.

Namun, lamunan Sungmin terganggu dengan sebuah _International Calling _dari nomor _South Korean_, "Binguk?", Bacanya atas nama yang tertera dari layar ponselnya, tidak biasanya Istri tercintanya itu menelfon ketika Ia sedang berada di luar negri seperti sekarang ini, "yoboseyo..."

"_Chonna_...", Girang pemilik suara yang ada di telfon, yang tentu saja adalah Binguk -Istri Putra Mahkota-

"Ini sudah larut, tidak biasanya kau menghubungiku di saat seperti ini..."

"_Chonna, Bogoshipda~_"

"Ini tidak sepertimu, _Binguk~_", Sungmin sedikit tersenyum, memang tidak biasanya sang Istri mengucapkan kata-kata '_agak romantis' _seperti itu, "memang ada kejadian apa hari ini, heumh?"

"_Hwangbi mengajak ku ke Incheon hari ini_...", Jawab Putri Mahkota, atau mungkin lebih enak disapa dengan nama _Yoona._

_"_Jinjjayo?Apa Kyuhyun juga ikut bersama kalian?"

"_Anihamnida, Hwangbi Mama bahkan tak memberitahunya tentang kunjungan ini..._"

"Eomma Mama pastilah masih mengkhawatirkan _trauma _Kyuhyun di masa lalu...", Sungmin sedikit memelankan nada suaranya, entah mengapa ingatannya kini kembali pada kejadian dimana Ia masih duduk di bangku _Sekolah menengah_, kejadian besar yang membuat adik tercintanya berubah seperti sekarang -kejadian yang tak akan mau dikenang lagi oleh Kyuhyun pastinya-

"_Chonna, sepertinya kau juga masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu... apalagi itu melibatkan..._"

"Bisakah kita menghentikan percakapan ini, Yoona-ah?", Lirih Sungmin, entah mengapa Ia merasa tak hanya menyakiti dirinya sendiri saat mengingat kejadian itu, tapi ternyata secara tidak langsung Ia juga telah menyakiti istri tercintanya -Istri yang selalu mengabdi kepadanya, "semua sudah berakhir..."

"_Chonna..._"

"Semua sudah berakhir, dan akan kembali pada semulanya..."

'_mungkinkah ini benar-benar berakhir untuk matahari? Bagaimana jika ini hanyalah sebuah awal?_'

.

~ **_Notre Destin_** ~

.

Kyuhyun melirik tanpa nafsu belasan jenis makanan yang terhampar di meja makannya, duduk sendirian di meja makan panjang tanpa kehadiran Ayah, Ibu, serta Kakak dan kakak Iparnya, "Baiklah, aku memaklumi Hyung-nim, Noonim, serta Eomma Mama... Hajiman, kenapa Abamama juga tak bisa hadir hari ini?", Pekik Kyuhyun sebal, biarpun dia type manusia _selfish, _tapi Ia juga tak suka ditinggal sendiri.

Sekretaris Choi bingung mau beralasan apa, karena sang _Raja -Ayah Kyuhyun- _mendadak pergi secara terburu-buru tadi pagi setelah mendapat telfon dari _Presiden_, "Hwang-Teja sedang ada urusan, _Daegoon..._"

"Bukan itu jawaban yang ingin kudengar, Sekretaris~", Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah, Ia sebenarnya juga bingung, bagaimana caranya Ia bisa menghabiskan belasan jenis makanan yang ada di depannya sekarang, oh ayolah~ lambung Kyuhyun bukan type lambung karet seperti milik Shindong. Tapi, bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika Ia tak punya ide brilliant, "Sekretaris, simpan makanan ini sampai sore nanti~"

"iye?"

"dan, siapkan mobil untukku..."

"memang, anda ingin kemana, Daegoon_?_"

Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, entah mengapa Ia sulit untuk melafal nama tempat yang diberitahukan oleh Yesung semalam, "Cheong... Cheonggyeocheon? ah, kira-kira seperti itulah namanya... Bungkus semua makanan ini, karena nanti aku akan membawa makanan itu kesana..."

"_Daegoon, _anda yakin akan mengunjungi tempat itu?"

Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas bosan, kenapa Sekretaris Choi semakin tua malah semakin kritis, segala apa yang Kyuhyun katakan selalu dipertanyakan olehnya, ck~, "apa kau fikir aku sedang bercanda sekarang, _Sekretaris?_"

"Anihamnida, Kkeunyang..."

"sstt~ Jangan banyak bicara dan siapkan pengemudi yang tahu tempat itu...", Kyuhyun melirik bosan pada jam yang melekat di tangannya, dan kurang dari 10 menit lagi _Sekolah _nya sudah masuk, segera Ia ambil tas yang tadi digeletakkan sembarangan di atas lantai, dan bersiap untuk berangkat, "Ah, aku hampir lupa... Biarkan aku pergi sendirian saja dengan satu pengemudi hari ini... Dan jangan coba-coba untuk mengikuti ku~!", Kalimat terakhir dengan tambahan _death glare _ala Kyuhyun.

.

~ **_Notre Destin_** ~

.

Yesung menatap jengah pada deretan jadwal yang sudah disusun oleh _Noona _nya untuk seminggu terakhir, sebenarnya disini yang salah mata Yesung ataukah, memang jadwalnya benar-benar terlalu padat, bahkan Ia tak memiliki jam istirahat lebih dari 5 jam disana, "sst... jangan banyak bicara~! Apa kau lupa jika kau sendiri yang menyetujui kontrak-kontrak itu, hah?!", Taeyeon menjelaskan lebih dulu sebelum Ia dihadiahi omelan panjang dari Yesung. Apakah adiknya itu hilang ingatan setiap mengomel? Kenapa Yesung selalu marah pada jadwal yang Ia setujui kontraknya sendiri? Jadi disini, yang salah pastilah Yesung, iya kan?

"tapi saat menandatangani kontrak, aku tidak terfikir jika akan sesibuk ini, Noona...", Bela Yesung atas kecerobohannya sendiri.

Taeyeon hanya menggeleng tegas, bagaimanapun juga kontrak sudah di tanda tangani oleh Yesung dan bahkan 30% uang sudah diberikan, jadi mau tidak mau, dan suka tidak suka, Yesung harus menuruti jadwal-jadwal itu, "ini bukan kecerobohan pertamamu, Kim Yesung~!", Omel Taeyeon sebal.

"Noona~!"

Kim Yesung, semanis dan semenarik apapun dirimu, jika berhubungan dengan kontrak. Bahkan rengekkan pun tak akan pernah di dengar oleh kakak tercintamu itu, Taeyeon sudah sering bilang bukan, '_kau yang menandatangani dan memutuskannya, jadi jangan sering merengek seperti bayi kecil..._', Mungkin sesekali Kau harus mengijinkan Kakak perempuanmu itu untuk masuk saat penandatanganan Kontrak, Yesung-ah...

.

~ **_Notre Destin_** ~

.

Kyuhyun terus saja bergidik ngeri saat melihat ke arah sahabatnya -Donghae- Entah setan apa sebenarnya yang merasuki Donghae sekarang, mulai dari sejam terakhir Ia selalu memandangi Eunhyuk yang duduk tak jauh dari mejanya, padahal seorang _Seongsaengnim _tengah mengajar di depan kelas, tapi dengan bodohnya Lee Donghae malah menyimak Eunhyuk di banding harus mendengar ocehan dari _Seongsaengnim._

_"_pergilah ke psikolog, sepertinya penyakit _gay_ mu bertambah parah..._", _Gumam Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai jengah, sepertinya penyakit gay yang dialami sahabatnya ini sudah mencapai tahap kronis dimana Ia membutuhkan perawatan khusus.

"ini bukan penyakit, pabo~", Balas Donghae dengan bersungut marah, kenapa Kyuhyun menganggap perbedaan dalam _orientasi seksual_nya ini sebagai sebuah '_penyakit_'?

"arraseo, itu bukan penyakit... Tapi itu adalah gangguan mental~!", Nada suara Kyuhyun mulai mengeras, dan membuat seluruh siswa dan _Seongsaengnim _yang mengajar, kini melihat ke arah bangkunya dan Donghae.

"ehem~ _Daegoon, _bisakah anda sedikit lebih tenang?", Deheman sang _Saem _yang sedikit membuat Kyuhyun dan Donghae sadar, jika mereka berdua sekarang masih berada di dalam kelas.

"kau membuatku malu, Pabo...", Bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika Ia tak menyalahkan orang lain, padahal yang memicu pertengkaran tadi jelas-jelas dirinya, dan Donghae hanya membela diri, bukan?

"haish, terserah apa katamu, _Daegoon..._", Donghae menyerah, semakin Ia melawan maka perang antar mulut pastilah semakin berkepanjangan, Donghae terlalu hafal dengan _tabiat _Pangeran yang mengaku sebagai sahabat kecilnya itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, senyuman yang makin membuat Donghae memiliki keinginan besar untuk menjitak kepalanya, sayang sekali mereka masih ada di dalam kelas sekarang, "Yak, kelas berakhir 1 jam lagi, bukan?", Ingatkan Kyuhyun jika dia baru saja selesai bertengkar dengan Donghae, dan sekarang tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun dia malah bertanya hal yang tidak penting seperti itu.

"ne... Memang kau mau apa setelah sekolah?", Tanya Donghae dengan nada malasnya, dia masih kesal dengan Kyuhyun, dan yang makin membuat _mood _nya buruk, kini sang _Saem _terus saja melihat ke kursinya dan Kyuhyun, membuat Donghae makin susah curi-curi pandang ke arah si manis _Eunhyuk._

"aku ada janji dengan Yesung hyung..."

"Yesung hyung? Yak~! kenapa kau tidak mengajakku?", Dan sekarang ganti ingatkan Donghae, jika seharusnya Ia masih dalam keadaan marah pada Kyuhyun, dan bukannya malah menarik-narik lengan baju Kyuhyun dengan sangat antusias, setelah mendengar nama '_Yesung'_ disebut.

"ish, memang kenapa aku harus mengajakmu, hah? ck~ Bisa-bisa nanti kau menularkan penyakit _gay_ mu pada Yesung hyung... hiih~ menyeramkan", Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri dengan sendirinya ketika membayangkan itu semua terjadi.

.

~ **_Notre Destin_** ~

.

Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi ke lokasi yang disebutkan oleh Yesung kemarin, dengan hanya ditemani oleh seorang supir Istana dan tanpa pengawalan satupun, Kyuhyun nampak menyenderkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi mobil, sambil memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa sebagian lehernya, mengingat Ia memang membuka sebagian jendela mobil.

"_Daegoon..._", Panggil sang supir dengan sopan.

"ne, wae?", Tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata yang masih terpejam erat, terlalu nikmat untuk mengakhiri _refreshing_ menyenangkan yang dia lakukan di dalam mobil kali ini.

"kita sudah sampai...", Ujar sang Supir, membuat Kyuhyun segera membuka matanya dengan lebar dan melihat ke sekitar.

"jadi ini daerah _Cheonggyecheon?_", Lirih Kyuhyun, sebenarnya berapa lama sudah Ia mengurung dirinya di Istana, hingga ia benar-benar buta dunia luar seperti saat ini, dilihatnya _mall _besar dengan nama yang senada dengan nama daerah itu, dan banyaknya manusia yang berlalu lalang disana.

"_Daegoon, _jika anda lurus ke depan, anda akan menemukan tempat shooting dari Yesung-ssi... Haruskah saya menemani anda kesana?", Tawar sang supir, yang hanya di hadiahi gelengan singkat dari Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo, ahjussi... Hanya jaga makanan yang ada di bagasi belakang, dan nanti saat aku menelfonmu, segera antar makanan itu ke tempatku, ok call?"

"I.. Iye, _Daegoon..._"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan melangkah turun tanpa menunggu sang supir untuk membuka kan pintu untuknya, salah satu kebiasaan lain dari seorang Lee Kyuhyun, dia tak suka menggunakan _tinggi kasta nya _untuk membuat orang lain melakukan pekerjaan mudah untuknya -orang lain disini adalah orang-orang yang kastanya jauh di bawah Kyuhyun-

Kyuhyun menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh sang supir tadi, Ia hanya berjalan lurus ke depan sampai akhirnya Ia menemukan kerumunan manusia dengan kamera masing-masing, dan tengah mengerubungi area yang sepertinya digunakan sebagai tempat shooting, "apa ini tempatnya?", Gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Dilihatnya beberapa _hand banner _yang dipegang oleh gadis-gadis remaja, dan tahukah kalian jika _hand banner _itu bertuliskan nama '_Yesung Kim_'. Belum lagi teriakkan histeris beberapa gadis, dan tentu saja meneriakkan nama Yesung, "sepertinya memang disini tempatnya..."

Dengan kepercayaan diri tinggi Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya, senyum mengembang lebar Ia tampakkan ketika Ia melihat Yesung yang berdiri dengan kemeja putih panjang, dan kelihatan bercakap dengan seseorang yang sepertinya menjabat sebagai _sutradara _disitu, "Hyung-nim...", Panggil Kyuhyun dari kejauhan, dan tentu saja dengan tangan yang terlambai tinggi.

Beberapa fans Yesung yang mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun tadi, segera menoleh ke belakang, melihat ke Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kagum mereka -Kagum karena ketampanan seorang Lee Kyuhyun pastinya- Yesung mengenal suara berat itu, "_Daegoon?_", Pekiknya seidkit menggumam saat Ia dapat melihat Kyuhyun yang berada di antara para fans nya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, ternyata Yesung mendengar panggilannya tadi, Tak Ia hiraukan tatapan fans Yesung yang sepertinya juga mengagumi keindahan Kyuhyun itu, segera Ia percepat langkah kakinya, semakin mendekat ke Yesung yang hanya mematung dengan senyum yang diberikan pada Kyuhyun. Tapi, langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat Ia hampir mencapai Yesung, entah mengapa kyuhyun seperti mendengar suara sesuatu yang sangat Ia takuti sejak lama.

Pandangan matanya Ia arahkan ke bawah, melihat aliran air sungai yang ternyata tersembunyi di bahu jalan, mengalir dengan derasnya membuat bulu kuduk Kyuhyun meremang, matanya menatap nyalang dan penuh ketakutan pada aliran sungai itu, Ia tutupi telinganya, sebagai _refleks_ atas ketidaksukaannya pada suara aliran sungai, "Hyung... Sungmin Hyung... Hyungnim... Dohwajuseyo... Hyungnim, sungmin hyung tolong aku...", Pekik Kyuhyun dengan telinga yang ditutupi oleh kedua tangannya.

Seperti kehilangan kendali, Kyuhyun menangis dengan kerasnya sambil menyebut-nyebut nama Sungmin -Kakak Laki-lakinya- "Hyungnim... aaack..."

Yesung heran dengan Kyuhyun yang mendadak berubah seperti itu, segera Ia hampiri Kyuhyun, mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun dengan bantuan Sutradara yang tadi bersamanya, "_Daegoon, _anda kenapa?_ Daegoon_..."

Kyuhyun seperti tak bisa mendengar suara Yesung atau suara-suara manusia yang lain, di telinganya hanya ada aliran sungai itu, dan bola matanya seperti memutar kembali memory kelam yang pernah terjadi padanya dulu.

Brukk~

Kyuhyun jatuh, tak sadarkan diri, "_Daegoon, daegoon, _kumohon sadarlah_... Daegoon..._"

.

~ **_Notre Destin_** ~

.

Jemari mungil itu kembali menaruh kompres di atas kepala sang _Pangeran muda _yang tak juga tersadar dari tidurnya, "_Daegoon, _sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?", Gumam si pemilik jemari mungil dengan nama Yesung itu, dia kompres dengan hati-hati tubuh sang pangeran, takut-takut jika tubuh itu lecet jika Ia menekannya terlalu keras.

"D_ohwajuseyo... Hyung-nim..._", Kyuhyun -Pangeran muda kita- kembali menggumamkan hal yang sama, membuat Yesung semakin khawatir padanya.

Tahukah kalian dimana Yesung dan Kyuhyun sekarang? Tidak mungkin mereka akan ke rumah sakit, mengingat Yesung tak akan berani membawa sang pangeran kesana, dan tambah tidak mungkin jika mereka di Istana. Jadi, dapat disimpulkan bukan? Keduanya tengah berada di apartement Yesung sekarang. Singkat cerita, Yesung terlalu takut untuk membawa Kyuhyun ke Istana atau tempat-tempat lainnya, yah~ karena Kyuhyun adalah Pangeran dan Yesung takut dituduh macam-macam, mengingat Kyuhyun sedang tak sadarkan diri sekarang.

Jadi, tempat ter-aman tentulah hanya Apartement miliknya sendiri, iya kan?

"_Daegoon..._", Lirih Yesung setelah berhasil menaruh kompres baru lagi di jidat Kyuhyun, sesekali Ia periksa suhu tubuh Kyuhyun, berharap suhu tubuhnya tak lagi naik dan menjadi sepanas tadi.

Dia pandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang sangat nampak, padahal tadi Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat bahagia saat datang, tapi kenapa senyuman itu memudar begitu saja, dan hal ini terjadi? Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Kyuhyun takut, "_Daegoon, _kumohon sadarlah dan jangan membuatku khawatir lagi..."

Dia sentuh wajah pangeran tampan itu, dan Yesung kembali harus memuji ketampanan wajah Kyuhyun, bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini pun Kyuhyun masih tetap tampan, "Beruntungnya dirimu _Daegoon,_ dengan wajah setampan ini, dan kau adalah seorang pangeran... Hah, andai saja aku terlahir sebagai wanita, aku pasti sudah memujamu, _Daegoon... ck~_", Jangan mengatakan hal yang bisa menimbulkan _karma _, Yesung-ie...

'_Tak perlu terlahir berbeda untuk dapat memuja matahari, bulan..._'

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

**_"Mengenang masa lalu bukanlah jalanku, semua yang telah terjadi di masa lalu, pastilah telah berakhir di masa ini" - Sungmin_**

**_._**

**_._**

Huwah... Mianhae karena update yang terlampau lama... #bow... dan mianhae juga karena nggak bisa nyebutin yg review satu2. author udah diburu waktu buat kembali nugas nih... T.T

dan, karena author belum sempet edit chap. ini, jadi mungkin nanti bakalan banyak typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana... Harap maklum ya readers-nim... #Pundung


	5. CH 4

**_Cast : Kyuhyun - Lee Hyun Daegoon_**

**_ Yesung Kim_**

**_ Lee Sungmin - Teja Chona _**

**_Im Yoona -Binguk etc,... _**

**_Length : Chaptered _**

**_Rated : T-M _**

**_Genre : Palace, Romance, Drama, Boys Love_**

**_ DISCLAIMER : DO NOT COPPIED THIS WITHOUT PERMITION OF AUTHOR_**

**_ Author : Kyu_ _**

**_Summary : Kisah cinta terlarang seorang Pangeran kerajaan dengan model papan atas. Bagaimanakah kisah cinta itu dimulai? dan akankah kisah cinta itu dapat berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang mereka inginkan? Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu. . ._**

**_._**

**_._**

"_Matahari itu rapuh... Bisakah kau membantunya, Bulan?_"

**.**

**.**

Kamar Apartement dengan nuansa _Urban _yang cukup kental itu mulai terkena paparan sang sinar matahari, menelusup melalui celah-celah tirai jendela besar, dan mampu mengganggu kenyamanan tidur seseorang dengan surai _brunette_, Mata sang namja bersurai _brunette _itu mulai membuka, "eungh~", Lenguhnya dengan suara yang agak serak, suara khas setiap manusia selepas bangun dari alam mimpi mereka.

Dilihatnya atap dengan motif awan biru yang nampak tak _familiar _di matanya, seingatnya selama ini pemandangan yang dia lihat di pagi hari hanya sebuah atap dengan jenis _exposed ceilling _ditambah rangka kayu kuat sebagai penyangganya. Namja bersurai _brunette _itu kembali melihat ke arah lain, lebih tepatnya ke samping kanannya, dimana disana terdapat seorang yang masih memejamkan mata dan dengan wajah kelelahan yang sangat tertampil jelas.

Salahkan mata sang _brunette _yang masih belum bisa menangkap dengan jelas wajah seseorang yang tertidur di sampingnya, mungkin efek bangun tidur. Sesosok dengan wajah manis dan pipi chubby, '_apa aku ada di surga sekarang? Kenapa ada malaikat cantik disini?_', Batin si _brunette _bertanya-tanya, ada rasa aneh di dalam dadanya saat Ia terus saja melihat sang malaikat indah yang belum juga sadar dari tidur lelapnya.

Perlahan, dua buah_ onyx_ malaikat tadi mulai terbuka, membuat dua pasang mata itu saling bertemu dan waktu serasa berhenti berputar untuk sesaat, "_Daegoon, _kau sudah sadar?", Tanya si malaikat manis, membuyarkan lamunan _brunette _tampan. Sang malaikat manis yang sebut saja namanya adalah -Yesung-, kini mencoba duduk dari posisi tidurnya, dia renggangkan badannya yang lelah setelah semalaman menjaga si _brunette -Kyuhyun-_.

"Yesung hyung?", Akhirnya kau sadar juga jika itu bukanlah seorang malaikat, Kyuhyun-ssi...

Yesung menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi Kyuhyun, mencoba menge-check keadaan Kyuhyun lagi, "hah, untungnya kau tak lagi panas, _Daegoon..._"

Kyuhyun masih diam, kesalahan matanya tadi telah membuatnya menyadari jika Yesung memiliki wajah seperti malaikat manis ketika Ia tertidur, "Hyung, ini dimana?"

"Ah, kau berada di apartementku, _Daegoon... _kemarin kau tiba-tiba pingsan dan aku bingung harus membawamu kemana...", Yesung mengambil kunciran rambut yang Ia taruh sembarangan di nakas, "hah, aku rasa aku harus memotong rambut besok...", Dengusnya sebal pada surai raven nya yang mulai memanjang.

"Jadi, semalaman aku tidur disini?"

"Iye... _Daegoon, _lekaslah mandi dan aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu...", Yesung tersenyum, sebelum Ia akhirnya melangkah keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih setia dengan posisi tidurnya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan tangannya ke dada, meneliti sesuatu yang membuat nafasnya sedikit tersengal tadi, "kenapa dadaku berdetak cepat sekali?", Lirihnya bingung.

**_._**

**_~ Notre Destin ~_**

**_._**

Kyuhyun sudah selesai dari mandinya, karena Yesung yang terlalu baik, baju untuk Kyuhyun sudah disiapkan di atas kasur, dan Kyuhyun hanya tinggal mengenakannya selepas Ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hah, kau sudah kelihatan segar, _Daegoon..._", Puji Yesung ketika Ia mencium aroma sabun miliknya, menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lebar, dan Ia baru sadar jika Yesung masih ber piyama tidur. Satu hal yang membuat Kyuhyun tertarik dengan Piyama Yesung, adalah motif kura-kura yang ada di piyama itu, "piyama yang bagus, Hyung...", Lirih Kyuhyun tanpa sadar, dia selalu _addicted _dengan sesuatu yang berbau kura-kura.

Yesung yang sudah selesai dengan roti bakar, kini membawa dua piring roti bakar ke Kyuhyun, dan menaruhnya di meja makan, tempat Kyuhyun duduk sekarang, "tidak biasanya seorang namja memuji piyama ku... Bahkan, Noona ku mengatakan jika aku masih ke kanakan karena memakai piyama seperti ini...", Ujar Yesung setelah Ia duduk nyaman di kursinya.

"Aniyo, Kura-kura itu lucu...", Kyuhyun mulai memakan roti bakar yang dibuat khusus oleh Yesung, untuknya.

"_Daegoon _juga menyukai kura-kura?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat, "saat aku kecil, seorang Noona yang terus mengaku jika dia adalah seorang namja, menyelamatkanku dari sebuah bahaya...", Kyuhyun menghentikkan makannya untuk sesaat, entah mengapa setiap Ia mengingat kejadian itu, membuatnya harus tersenyum-senyum sendiri, "Noona itu membawaku ke rumahnya, dan memakaikan aku piyama kura-kura sebelum aku tidur... Yang aku tahu, Noona itu adalah penyuka kura-kura..."

"Jadi karena itu kau, menyukai kura-kura, _Daegoon?_"

"Kurasa aku menyukai Noona itu... ck~ Tapi aku sebal, bahkan sampai akhir Ia terus mengaku jika dia seorang namja... wajahnya tidak mendukung untuk menjadi seorang namja..."

Yesung mengangguk bingung dengan cerita Kyuhyun barusan, seorang Noona misterius yang disukai oleh pangeran istana, membuatnya jadi penasaran saja bagaimana rupa Noona itu, "Jadi, apakah Noona itu benar-benar seorang namja? Atau dia hanya membohongimu saja?"

"Nan Molla... Aku tak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Noona itu setelah aku kembali ke Istana~ Mungkin sekarang Noona itu sudah tumbuh menjadi yeoja yang manis... Hahaha~", Tawa Kyuhyun mengakhiri kisahnya, "Kkeundae Hyung, gomawo... Karena kau tak membawaku ke Istana~"

"eh? ne?"

"Aku takut dengan sungai, dan jika orang-orang Istana tahu jika aku pingsan kemarin, mungkin aku tak akan boleh keluar sendirian lagi... mereka terlalu _protective~_"

Sedikit banyak Yesung tahu alasan kenapa Kyuhyun mendadak pingsan kemarin, dan Yesung tak ingin bertanya lebih jauh, dia takut Kyuhyun terganggu jika Yesung mengusik masalah pribadinya. Dengan tahu alasan Kyuhyun mendadak pingsan saja, sudah sedikit membuat Yesung lega.

**_._**

**_~ Notre Destin ~_**

**_._**

Kyuhyun sedikit menjauhkan gagang telefon dari telinganya, teriakan Yoona -Kakak Iparnya- dari seberang telefon benar-benar menulikan gendang telinganya, "Aish, Mianhae Noonim..."

Tahukah kalian apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Jadi, setelah acara sarapan tadi, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Istana dan mengabarkan keadaannya, mengingat ponsel yang _lowbat_ dan charger yang lupa Ia bawa, akhirnya Kyuhyun meminjam telfon Rumah Yesung. Dan, hasil yang Ia terima setelah sambungan telfon diangkat, adalah teriakkan dari _Noonim _nya tersayang.

"Aniyo, tak usah menjemputku... Aku bisa kembali dengan Donghae nanti, lagipula aku tak ada sekolah hari ini, _Noonim..._"

Dan sedikit tambahan kebohongan supaya _Noonim _nya tak terlalu memarahinya, beruntung Donghae semalam tidak dihubungi pihak Istana, jadi Kyuhyun bisa menggunakan alasan '_keluar bersama Donghae' _untuk menutupi segalanya. Bagaimana Kyuhyun tahu jika Donghae tidak dihubungi Istana? Itu mudah saja~ Sebelum menelfon ke Istana, Kyuhyun lebih dahulu menelfon ke sahabat kesayangannya itu. Cukup Cerdik, Pangeran Lee Kyuhyun.

Dan, jangan tanyakan kenapa Kyuhyun bisa hafal di luar kepala nomor-nomor ponsel orang terdekatnya. Itu karena Kyuhyun yang memiliki kapasitas otak di atas rata-rata. Biarpun sulit dikendalikan, tapi otak Kyuhyun tak bisa diremehkan.

"Ne, Noonim Annyeong~"

Akhirnya selesai juga omelan Yoona dari seberang telefon, segera Kyuhyun taruh gagang telfon tadi ke tempat asalnya, kemudian mendesah lega karena berhasil menjalankan misinya.

"Dimana Yesung hyung?", Lirihnya bingung, padahal tadi Yesung ada di dapur, tapi sekarang sudah menghilang begitu saja.

Kyuhyun yang penasaran, segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Yesung, "Ah, itu dia...", Seru Kyuhyun selepas melihat Yesung yang berdiri di teras dengan posisi seperti seseorang yang sedang menerima telfon.

"Arraseo Noona... Kemarin aku benar-benar sakit kau tahu? Arraseo arraseo, nanti aku akan bicarakan dengan sajangnim~"

Kyuhyun tak tahu dengan siapa Yesung berbicara sekarang, tapi dari kalimat yang diucapkan Yesung tadi, entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa agak bersalah, "jadi Hyung tak bekerja kemarin?", Seharusnya Kyuhyun juga tahu jika Yesung membatalkan segala kegiatannya kemarin, hanya karena khawatir pada keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Ne... Kau sudah siapkan tiket untukku kan, Noona? ... Oh, jadi aku pergi sendiri kali ini? Arra.. oh~"

Klik~

Sambungan telfon Yesung akhirnya selesai, "Hyung, apa setelah ini kau ada jadwal?", Tanya Kyuhyun.

Yesung yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya hanya menjawab melalui anggukkan kepala, "oh, wae _Daegoon_? Ah, apa aku harus mengantarmu kembali ke Istana lebih dulu?"

"Anihamnida, itu tidak perlu hyung... Memang setelah ini Hyung akan kemana?"

"Ada pemotretan yang harus kulakukan, dan aku juga harus terbang ke paris untuk sebuah acara _fashion show~_"

"ck, Yesung Hyung benar-benar sibuk~", Komen Kyuhyun yang tak menyangka jika ada manusia yang bahkan lebih sibuk dari dirinya, ternyata menjadi Pangeran jauh lebih mudah dibanding harus menjadi model seperti Yesung.

"Ini tidak seperti itu, _Daegoon~_", Kekeh Yesung dengan response Kyuhyun barusan.

"Berapa hari Hyung berada di paris?"

"sepertinya aku hanya disana untuk _fashion show _itu saja, lagipula 3 hari lagi aku ada jadwal dengan Istana, apa kau lupa? Kunjungan ke museum yang beberapa hari lalu kau singgung?"

"Ah, Matta... Kunjungan itu... Terimakasih karena telah mengingatkanku Hyung... Jadi, sampai bertemu 3 hari lagi, Yesung Hyung..."

"Ne, sampai berjumpa 3 hari lagi, Kyuhyun _Daegoon~_"

**_._**

**_~ Notre Destin ~_**

**_._**

Donghae melirik malas pada Kyuhyun yang terus saja memandangi kalender bergambar kura-kura yang dipajang indah di atas nakas kamarnya, "Apa kalender itu sebegitu cantiknya, hingga kau sampai melupakan teman tercintamu ini, huh?", Sindir Donghae yang mulai sebal.

"Hanya diam dan kerjakan tugasmu, Ikan~", Celetuk Kyuhyun yang kesal karena kegiatannya diganggu secara sepihak oleh Donghae.

"Ish, dasar menyebalkan... Setelah melibatkanku dalam kisah kaburmu kemarin, kini bukannya membantuku, kau malah mengacuhkanku~", Desis Donghae, dibarengi dengan omelan beruntun dari mulutnya. Bagaimana pun juga Donghae masih kesal, karena Kyuhyun membuatnya dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Ayah kandungnya, dengan alasan telah membawa Kyuhyun keluar Istana tanpa pemberitahuan.

"Aku tidak kabur asal kau tahu...", Sahut Kyuhyun mulai jengah, kenapa sahabat ikannya ini mulai suka mengeluh sekarang?

"jadi, dimana kau semalam _Daegoon?_", Donghae sedikit menekan kata 'Daegoon' di akhir.

"Apartement Yesung Hyung~"

"Mwoya?", Donghae segera terlonjak dari posisi awalnya, Ia yang tadinya tiduran santai sambil mengerjakan tugas, kini tengah duduk dengan tatapan mata yang menatap tajam Kyuhyun, "Yesung hyung?"

"karena suatu hal... Aku harus menginap disana~"

Mata Donghae membulat sempurna, entah apa yang ada di fikiran kotornya sekarang, "Kau tidak berbuat yang 'itu itu' pada Yesung Hyung, kan?"

"Yak~! Apa maksudmu?! Aku tak seperti dirimu tahu... Lagipula, aku dan Yesung hyung sama-sama namja, memang apa yang bisa kami lakukan?"

Donghae sedikit mendesah lega, setidaknya dia masih ingat jika Kyuhyun itu -katanya- Normal, "baguslah jika kau masih bertahan dengan identitas normal mu itu..."

**_._**

**_~ Notre Destin ~_**

**_._**

Yoona menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang kini hanya duduk santai sambil mengunyah permen karet di mulutnya, "jadi, bisa kau jelaskan pada Noonim mu ini, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?", Tanya Yoona dengan menampakkan wajah serius nya.

"aku pergi dengan Donghae, Noonim... Jinjjaya~ Jinjja~", Tapi Kyuhyun masih kekeh dengan kebohongannya.

"Jujur kepada Noonim, atau berita ini akan sampai ke telinga Hyung mu?"

Mendengar nama Hyung nya alias Sungmin disebut, membuat bulu kuduk Kyuhyun seketika berdiri, haish~ Entah mengapa Noona dan Hyung nya itu benar-benar terasa seperti _couple serasi _jika itu berhubungan dengan menghukum dirinya, "arrata~ aku pergi keluar lalu aku pingsan karena melihat sungai..."

"lalu?"

"singkatnya, aku menginap di apartement Yesung hyung semalam..."

"Yesung? Woah~ Kenapa kau bisa menginap disana?"

"Tidak bisakah aku hanya cerita sampai disitu saja, _Noonim_?", Pinta Kyuhyun dengan menunjukkan tampang memelas pura-puranya.

"Hah, ok ok~ _Noonim _diam bukan berarti karena memanjakanmu, ingat itu?"

"Aku akan selalu mengingatnya Noonim~"

Yoona hanya tersenyum tipis, adik ipar satu-satunya dan juga sangat disayanginya itu memang terkadang nakal dan kekanakkan disaat yang bersamaan, berbeda dengan suaminya yang sudah cukup dewasa dan matang, ternyata perbedaan usia juga mempengaruhi pola pikir mereka, "2 hari dari sekarang adalah hari kepulangan teja chona, kau tahu itu kan?"

"ne..."

"Dan 2 hari lagi kau ada kunjungan ke museum bersama Kim Yesung... Tapi, sepertinya Aku dan Teja juga akan menyusul kesana"

"apa kita akan berangkat bersama?"

Yoona melirik jam kepulangan dari Sungmin yang sudah Ia catat di _note _ponselnya, "Anihamnida, sepertinya Kau harus berangkat lebih dulu, mungkin nanti kami akan menyusul setelahnya..."

"Arra... Hah, 2 hari lagi aku akan bertemu dengan Yesung hyung kembali~"

**_._**

**_~ Notre Destin ~_**

**_._**

Kyuhyun sekali lagi harus mendesah malas, suara teriakkan fans-fans pengagumnya benar-benar memekikkan telinga, ditambah dengan sahabat ikannya 'Donghae' yang tengah mengumpulkan tekad untuk menyapa Kim Hyuk Jae. Benar-benar hari buruk bagi Kyuhyun, "Hanya cepat hampiri dia, Ikan~", Ujar Kyuhyun tak sabar, bukan bukan, ini bukan berarti Kyuhyun mendukung '_penyakit gay_' Donghae, hanya saja dia lelah mendengar curahan hati sang namja ikan setiap waktunya.

Nasib baik berpihak pada Donghae hari ini, Hyuk Jae atau yang biasa disapa dengan Eunhyuk kini berjalan ke arahnya, dan hanya tinggal hitungan langkah saja sebelum, "jogiyo~", Akhirnya, sepanjang 3 tahun terakhir penantian, sang namja ikan bernama Lengkap 'Lee Donghae' bisa juga menyapa seorang Kim Hyuk Jae.

"ne?"

Segera sadarkan Donghae dari rasa takjub dan bahagianya, ini hanya suara Eunhyuk saja, tapi sudah mampu membuatnya serasa terbang mengitari Istana, "Neo, Eunhyuk?", Tanya Donghae yang masih setengah sadar, dan jujur saja Kyuhyun serasa ingin menoyor kepala sahabat ikannya itu. Haruskah Donghae menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu, di saat mereka sudah sekelas selama 3 tahun terakhir.

"wae?", Dan seperti biasa, Eunhyuk memang selalu bersikap dingin pada siapapun. Dan jika Kyuhyun ingat-ingat, Eunhyuk satu-satunya manusia di sekolah ini yang tak pernah memberikan pujian atau teriakkan teriakkan padanya.

Nyali Donghae kembali menciut saat mendapat tatapan dingin dari Eunhyuk, "a... Ani... aniyo~"

Eunhyuk melengos, dan melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Donghae dengan wajah muram, dan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Hah, kau bodoh sekali, Ikan~", Cibir Kyuhyun sambil menoyor kepala Donghae, beruntung bagi Kyuhyun karena Donghae jauh lebih pendek darinya.

"kau akan tahu rasanya ketika kau menyukai seseorang, Kyu~", Bela Donghae atas kegugupannya tadi, "lagipula _progress _seperti ini sudah cukup baik... Setidaknya aku pernah bertegur sapa dengannya..."

Kyuhyun menggeleng malas mendengar kalimat Donghae barusan, hanya berbicara dengan kalimat yang bisa dihitung jumlahnya dengan jari, apakah itu yang disebut Donghae sebagai sebuah _progress_? Oh, ayolah~, "Kim Hyuk Jae itu, dia anak Menteri Kim dari Istana Barat, kan?"

"ne, wae? Kau juga tertarik dengannya?"

Plak~

Kembali, Kepala mulus Donghae terkena _belaian _lembut tangan besar Kyuhyun, "jangan berfikiran bodoh, ikan~ Aku tak mungkin tertular penyakitmu itu... Aku hanya penasaran saja~"

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa penasaran, hah?"

"yang kutahu, Menteri Kim punya 2 putra. Tapi, satu putranya tak pernah ada kabar lagi sekarang..."

"woah, kau tahu banyak soal keluarga kim?"

"aku hanya pernah membacanya di perpustakaan Istana... Dan itu membuatku penasaran~"

**_._**

**_~ Notre Destin ~_**

**_._**

Yesung mengaduk malas _coffee _yang ada di tangannya, perjalanannya untuk sampai kembali di korea masihlah sangat panjang, butuh belasan jam lagi sebelum pesawat yang Ia tumpangi sekarang mendarat di Tanah Negri Ginseng, dan karena Yesung lupa membawa segalanya, alhasil Ia harus mati bosan di dalam pesawat, salahkan Noona nya yang memiiki urusan lain dengan keluarga suaminya, dan tak bisa ikut Yesung dalam perjalanan kali ini.

Yesung menyamankan posisi duduknya dengan meluruskan kedua kaki yang awalnya Dia tekuk, badannya agak lelah akibat dari _fashion show _yang baru saja Ia selesaikan beberapa jam lalu, berganti dengan 5 pakaian dan kaki yang terus berjalan dia atas _catwalk,_ benar-benar menyiksa seluruh badannya.

Dia coba lihat keadaan di dalam pesawat, suasana lenggang mengingat banyaknya penumpang yang sudah mulai tertidur, menyisakan Yesung yang masih terjaga dengan segelas _coffee _hangat di tangan kanannya, "hah~ melelahkan~", Ia sandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi pesawat, nyaman~

"You are korean?", Tanya seorang namja manis yang tempat duduknya berseberangan dengan milik Yesung.

Sedikit Yesung lirikkan matanya, melihat siapa yang berbicara, "yeah~", Jawabnya dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan, bagaimanapun Yesung lelah, dan tersenyumpun sepertinya terlalu berat untuk Ia lakukan sekarang.

"Aku juga orang Korea~", Sambung si namja manis dengan senyuman terbaiknya, "wajahmu sepertinya sangat familiar, apa kau seorang artist? Atau mungkin member dari _idol group?_"

"Bisa dibilang, aku hanya seorang model beruntung yang terkadang bisa menjajal dunia hiburan...", Yesung lelah sebenarnya, tapi karena dia masih punya _manner_ jadi, dia harus menjawab ketika seseorang bertanya, iya kan?

"wah, pantas saja... Aku seperti pernah melihatmu sebelumnya... Ah, ireuhmi mwo-eo?", Si namja manis menyodorkan tangannya untuk Yesung.

Dengan santai Yesung mengambil tangan tadi, lalu menjabatnya, "Kim Yesung Imnida..."

"Kim Yesung-ssi? _nice to meet you_, Aku Ryeowook... Kim Ryeowook Imnida~"

**_._**

**_~ Notre Destin ~_**

**_._**

Kyuhyun nampak memilah-milah beberapa _file _yang rencananya akan Ia bawa nanti saat kunjungan ke museum, "wah, ternyata museum itu bagus juga...", Pujinya saat mengamati isi file-file tadi.

Kyuhyun hendak keluar dari Ruangan Kakaknya -Sungmin- namun, percakapan antara seseorang yang ada di luar ruangan, membuat Kyuhyun membatalkan niatnya itu.

"_Kim Ryeowook telah kembali, Hwang Bi Mama~_", Yang Kyuhyun tahu, itu adalah suara Sekretaris Choi, dia sudah sangat hafal dengan nada suara bass dari Sekretaris Choi.

"_Apakah, Teja mengetahui hal ini juga?_", Dan ini pasti suara milik Ibu Kyuhyun -Ratu-

_"saya rasa Teja Chona juga mengetahuinya, Mama..."_

_"Aku harap Teja sudah memikirkan sesuatu tentang hal ini..."_

Kyuhyun sedikit menjauhkan telinganya dari pintu, memikirkan percakapan singkat yang baru saja Ia dengar antara Sekretaris Choi dan Ibunya, "Kim Ryeowook? Nugunde?", Lirihnya bingung, itu seperti nama yang familiar di otaknya, tapi Ia tak dapat mengingat siapakah pemilik nama itu, Dan kenapa Hyung nya-Sungmin- juga disebutkan di percakapan tadi?

**_._**

**_~ Notre Destin ~_**

**_._**

Kyuhyun sudah sampai di museum, dan betapa beruntungnya dia karena saat Ia sampai, ternyata Yesung juga sudah ada disana, setidaknya Kyuhyun tak perlu menunggu sampai Yesung datang, "Hyung, kau tidak beristirahat?", Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir, karena wajah Yesung terlalu menunjukkan jika dia sangat kelelahan.

"Aku sudah istirahat di pesawat, _Daegoon..._"

Kyuhyun masih khawatir sebenarnya, tapi apa mau dikata~ Jika Yesung sudah berkata demikian, mungkin Yesung masih merasa baik-baik saja, "Kkaja Hyung...", Wartawan sudah menyambut di dalam, dan beberapa fotografer Istana juga telah siap.

Kini yang perlu Kyuhyun dan Yesung lakukan hanya melihat-lihat ke dalam museum, sembari wartawan serta beberapa fotografer mengabadikan apa yang mereka lakukan, "wah, ini sangat indah~", Puji Yesung saat melihat ukiran kayu yang diberi _tag name _buatan kekaisaran Sejong~

"ne... Aku juga setuju denganmu, Hyung~", Kyuhyun mulai ikut mengamati keindahan _detail _ukiran kayu yang dimaksud oleh Yesung, "Kkaja, kita melihat ke tempat lain..."

Sembari mereka berjalan, wartawan selalu mengikuti gerak-gerik mereka, sambil sesekali ada wartawan yang menanyakan sesuatu, entah pada Kyuhyun atau pada Yesung, tapi jika mereka bertanya pada Kyuhyun, kebanyakan yang menjawab adalah Sekretaris Choi. Bukan karena Kyuhyun tak tahu harus menjawab apa, tapi memang Kyuhyun agak malas jika harus berurusan dengan wartawan.

"Apakah ini benar-benar asli lukisan buatan kaisar gogoryu?", Tanya Yesung penasaran pada sang penjaga museum.

"Anihamnida, lukisan asli berada di makam jenderal... Ini hanya jiplakan saja, Yesung-ssi~"

"ah, tapi ini jiplakan yang indah...", Yesung kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun.

Sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti untuk sejenak, hanya sekedar untuk mengistirahatkan rasa lelah setelah berkeliling separuh dari museum, "jadi _Daegoon, _selepas lulus sekolah, apa yang akan anda lakukan?", Tanya seorang wartawan, seperti tak mengijinkan Kyuhyun beserta rombongannya untuk beristirahat walaupun hanya sebentar.

Sekretaris Choi berniat menjawab, namun Kyuhyun mencegahnya, "Eomma Mama memintaku untuk melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, hajiman... Hyung-nim memintaku untuk membantunya, sementara Noonim dan Abamama hanya meminta untuk aku segera mencari pendamping hidup~", Jelas Kyuhyun dengan nada datarnya, "apa itu sudah cukup?"

"memang, seperti apakah pendamping hidup yang anda inginkan? Atau mungkin anda sudah memiliki calon sekarang?"

"Aku memiliki type yang mirip seperti Hyung-nim, jadi bisa dibilang aku menyukai gadis-gadis yang mirip seperti Yoona Noonim...", Kyuhyun masih tetap santai dengan jawabannya, bahkan beberapa orang nampak tertawa karena jawaban Kyuhyun barusan, "Sejujurnya tak ada calon yang benar-benar berada disampingku untuk saat ini, hajiman... Saat kecil dulu aku pernah menyukai seorang Noona, hanya saja aku tak pernah bertemu kembali dengannya sampai sekarang~"

Yesung tahu pasti siapa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun barusan, Dan Yesung tak ingin berkomentar banyak mengingat itu bukan hak nya.

"Wah, itu pastilah seorang gadis yang beruntung, _Daegoon~_"

"Dia hanya seorang Noona yang begitu menyukai kura-kura... Dan aku menyukainya..."

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

_Quote :_

_"Aku bukan suka kura-kura nya, tapi aku menyukai orang nya..." - Lee Kyuhyun_

_._

_Thank's To : _

**l Ryani Clouds l Guest l 24 l ericha'elfclouds l kimfida 62 l .18 l purieCloudsYesungie l jeremy kim84 l sasa clouds l aura kim l guest l guest l ErmaClouds13 l Kim YeHyun l Lukyuki l rina afrida l cloud246 l guest l idda kyusung l alinzajazsky l i'm the cutest sparkyu l ziiefa l l Jy l LitleClouds'Iriszv l iwsumpter l reani clouds l .9 l baby kyusung l afifas kulkasnyachangmin l **


	6. CH 5

**_Cast : Kyuhyun - Lee Hyun Daegoon_**

**_ Yesung Kim_**

**_ Lee Sungmin - Teja Chona _**

**_Im Yoona -Binguk etc,... _**

**_Length : Chaptered _**

**_Rated : T-M _**

**_Genre : Palace, Romance, Drama, Boys Love_**

**_ DISCLAIMER : DO NOT COPPIED THIS WITHOUT PERMITION OF AUTHOR_**

**_ Author : Kyu_ _**

**_Summary : Kisah cinta terlarang seorang Pangeran kerajaan dengan model papan atas. Bagaimanakah kisah cinta itu dimulai? dan akankah kisah cinta itu dapat berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang mereka inginkan? Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu. . ._**

**_._**

**_._**

_'Jodoh itu, pasti bertemu, iya kan? Dan, mungkin saja mereka akan bersatu...'_

**.**

**~Notre Destin**

**. **

Air hangat membasahi wajah manis itu, sedikit menghilangkan wajah lelah karena kegiatannya hari ini, "woah, kau kelihatan lebih segar Hyung...", Komentar singkat dari sang Pangeran Tampan, yang kebetulan ada di _Toilet _yang sama.

"hehe", Kekeh si manis, sebagai tanggapan atas pujian singkat tadi, dia keringkan wajah basanya dengan handuk yang sudah Ia bawa sendiri.

Poni rambut si manis tersingkap ketika Ia mengeringkan wajahnya, membuat dahi mulus itu ter-ekspose untuk beberapa saat, "Hyung, apa itu di keningmu?", Lagi, sang pangeran tampan berkomentar, ketika dilihatnya ada tanda berwarna kecoklatan kecil -yang sedikit mengganggu keindahan dahi namja manis di depannya -Yesung.

"Ah, saat kecil aku penah mengalami kecelakaan..."

"jinjja? Woah, gwaenchana hyung?"

"Ne, hanya sedikit amnesia ringan... Lagipula itu sudah lama terjadi, _Daegoon..._", Mata Yesung menyipit tatkala senyuman tergulir dari bibir _cherry _miliknya, "Kkaja kita kembali, _Daegoon..._"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Ne, sepertinya Sungmin Hyung juga sudah datang..."

**.**

**~Notre Destin**

**. **

Kamera banyak wartawan mengarah pada _Teja_ dan _Binguk_ -Sungmin dan Yoona- yang baru saja masuk ke dalam museum, dan tentu saja dengan pengawalan yang cukup ketat.

Sekretaris Choi yang melihat kedatangan _Teja _itupun segera membungkuk hormat pada sang _Kasta_ yang lebih tinggi. Sementara Sungmin dan Yoona yang memang pada dasarnya '_kind-hearted_' membalas bungkukan hormat dari para _Kasta _yang lebih dibawah, dengan seutas senyuman tulus, "Seperti sudah lama tak melihatmu, Tuan Sekretaris", Canda Sungmin dengan sedikit kekehan dari bibirnya.

"_Chona, _itu karena anda terlalu menikmati perjalanan kenegaraan anda...", Balas Sekretaris Choi dengan senyum yang terus merekah dari bibir keriputnya, "Apakah keadaan anda baik-baik saja, _Chona?_"

"Jika tidak baik, aku tak akan berada disini sekarang... Ah, dimana Kyuhyun?", Akhirnya kau ingat juga dengan adik kesayanganmu itu, _Teja Chona._

"ah matta, dimana anak itu...", Kini ganti Yoona yang mencari sang Pangeran Tampan.

Tanpa mereka tahu, ada dua pasang mata yang kini melihat di balik dinding yang tak jauh dari keberadaan Sungmin dan yang lain, pemilik mata caramel nampak menaruh tangannya di depan dada dengan posisi lengan yang menyender pada _kolom praktis _dinding, "_Daegoon, _kau tidak ingin menemui Hyungmu?", Tanya si pemilik Onyx gelap.

mata caramel -Kyuhyun- hanya mengedikkan bahunya, "Aniyo hyung... Disana ada banyak orang"

"Hajiman, Kau tak merindukan _Teja Chona?_"

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menghembus nafas beratnya, "aku tak suka bersama dengan Sungmin Hyung, ketika banyak kamera yang mengelilingi kami... Shireo...", Dia keluarkan _android _lama nya dari dalam saku, "aku akan mengirim pesan pada Sungmin Hyung saja..."

Dan secepat hitungan detik, Sungmin yang ada tak jauh dari Kyuhyun kelihatan membuka ponselnya, karena sebuah pesan masuk, "Yoona-ah, anak kecil itu banyak permintaan...", Lirih Sungmin dimana hanya Yoona -_sang istri_- yang bisa mendengarnya.

**.**

**~Notre Destin**

**. **

Dan disanalah Kyuhyun sekarang, berdua dengan Yesung di salah satu ruangan khusus Museum, banyak buku yang ditata disana, jadi itu lebih menyerupai perpustakaan. Mungkinkah ada Perpustakaan di museum? Molla~ Bahkan Kyuhyun tak ingin memikirkannya, karena otaknya terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan sang Hyung dan Noonim yang tak juga bisa menemukan tempat ini.

Krek~

Akhirnya pintu masuk itu di geser juga, "Kau Putra Mahkota, tapi kau bodoh Hyungnim...", Komentar pedas pertama dari mulut sang adik, sembari matanya menatap lurus pada jam tangan yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangan kirinya, "kau membuatku menunggu lama..."

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas, adiknya yang hampir lulus SMU itu memang belum bisa dewasa, "aku tak memintamu menunggu, kau lah yang memintaku untuk datang, kau lupa?"

"Jangan salahkan aku atas cara kerja otak lambatmu, Hyungnim...", Sekali lagi sang bungsu mengeluarkan kata-kata menusuknya, andai saja Kyuhyun bukan adik Sungmin, mungkin Ia sudah dikurung di Penjara karena berani melecehkan _Penerus Tahta Istana_.

"aish kalian berdua... Geumanhae", Yoona menengahi pertengkaran lidah yang tak mungkin bisa berakhir itu -hah, dia sudah hafal dengan _tabiat _dua bersaudara istana tersebut, "Lee Kyuhyun Daegoon, minta maaf pada Hyung-mu... Apa kau tak ingin segera memeluknya, huh?"

"ish... Noonim, selalu saja membela Hyung-nim... ck", Menggerutu lah saja Tuan Pangeran, karena langkah kakimu berkata lain, lihatlah sepasang kaki Kyuhyun yang kini mendekat ke Hyung-nya -yah, walaupun wajahnya masih ditekuk. Tapi setidaknya Ia sudah di hadapan Sungmin sekarang, "Mianhae, Hyung-nim..."

Greb~

Hah, tak ada hal lain yang bisa Sungmin ucapkan, kecuali memeluk adik kesayangannya, yang tanpa Ia sadari kini bertambah tinggi, bahkan Sungmin jauh lebih pendek dibanding Kyuhyun, "badanmu tinggi besar, namun sifatmu masih kekanakkan, _Pangeran Muda_"

"Salah sendiri, Hyung-nim terlalu lama...", Seperti anak kecil yang marah karena permen yang diinginkannya sudah habis, yah~ _Pangeran Muda _kita memang masih -sedikit seperti anak-anak.

Yesung yang ada disana hanya diam, tak ingin masuk pada reuni Keluarga Istana yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya, ah lebih tepatnya Yesung mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan 'berpura-pura' membaca buku yang entah apa isinya.

"Woah, Kim Yesung memang benar-benar manis...", Yoona menyadari adanya orang lain diantara mereka bertiga, dan betapa berbinarnya mata Yoona ketika melihat pemandangan indah, seorang model terkenal bernama 'Kim Yesung'. Kaki yang disilangkan, dan _pose _yang benar-benar seperti serius membaca sesuatu.

Yesung tahu keadaan, segera Ia berdiri lalu membungkuk pada Yoona dan Sungmin, "_Annyeonghasimnikka, _Teja Chona, Binguk Mama..."

"Hah, tak perlu se-_formal _itu, Yesung-ssi...", Sahut Sungmin setelah melepas pelukannya dari Kyuhyun, matanya melirik buku yang dibawa oleh Yesung, "woah, selain tampan dan manis, kau juga seorang yang cerdas, Yesung-ssi..."

"ne? ah.. Iye?"

Dagu Sungmin sedikit terangkat, bermaksud menunjuk buku yang dipegang oleh Yesung, "Itu karya sastra dari Kekaisaran Silla, aku bahkan tak bisa membaca huruf yang ada di dalamnya...", Satu pelajaran yang bisa dipetik oleh Yesung hari ini, '_jangan berpura-pura invisible dengan menggunakan buku..._'

**.**

**~Notre Destin**

**. **

Sungmin meneguk air putih yang kebetulan dibawa oleh Yoona, sementara Kyuhyun dan Yesung hanya duduk sembari menunggu Sungmin menyelesaikan acara minumnya, "Kyuhyun-ah...", Panggil Sungmin pada adik kesayangannya itu.

"oh?"

"Besok adalah pemotretan resmi Kim Yesung-ssi sebagai _icon _istana... Kkeureuom, karena tahun ini Uri Abbamama merencanakan untuk pengenalan hanbok, bagaimana jika pemotretan besok untuk sepasang?"

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya dengan berat, jika sepasang bukankah itu berarti Kyuhyun harus mencari model lagi? Aigooo~ Apa Hyung kesayangannya itu tak bisa melihat Kyuhyun hidup tenang sedikit saja?

"Jika sepasang, maka aku harus mencari model yeoja dengan cepat..."

"Aniyo... Kita tidak butuh itu...", Mata Sungmin melirik ke Yesung yang juga ikut serius mendengarkan percakapan mereka, "Kita bisa menggunakanmu dan Kim Yesung-ssi..."

"mwo? Apa maksudmu, Hyung?"

Dan kini Sungmin ganti melirik pada Yoona, seperti meminta Yoona untuk menjelaskan tutur katanya barusan, "Yesung-ssi, kau juga seorang model _cross-dressing_, iya kan?"

Yesung mengangguk bingung, "Ne, walaupun tidak sering... Tapi, aku pernah melakukannya, Mama~"

"Kkeureom, tak sulit untukmu saat _cross-dressing _di pemotretan besok... begitu?", Yesung mengernyit, tapi Ia sudah mulai mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Yoona.

"Ne... Hajiman, tidakkah itu akan mencoreng martabat Istana... Maksudku, bukankah Istana memiliki _budaya _yang berbeda dengan _western_?"

"Kim Yesung-ssi.. Kami tak se kolot yang kau fikirkan", Kini ganti Sungmin yang menyahuti, "Kau akan _cross-dressing_ sementara Kyuhyun sebagai _partner_ mu... Lagipula, kalian sepertinya sudah sangat dekat..."

"Chankkan... Chankkaman, Hyung...", Kyuhyun menarik tangannya ke depan, dia terlalu pintar untuk dapat mencerna kalimat yang masuk ke dalam telinganya barusan, "Aniyo... Cheolte aniyo... Jangan memaksaku untuk melakukan hal seperti itu..."

"Wae? Ini hanya untuk pemotretan...", Sungmin dekati adiknya yang kini melotot tajam padanya itu, dia sentuh bahu sang adik, "Kyu, bukankah kau ingin menghapus memori masa lalumu... Tidak bisakah kita memulai nya dari sekarang? Maksudku, mari kita mencobanya, Kyu...", Yoona menganggukki kalimat Sungmin barusan, Kyuhyun memang tak boleh terus-terusan takut akan masa lalunya...

"Ingat Kyu... Ada Hyung, Noonim, Abbamama dan Eomamama di sampingmu... Kau tidak sendiri, arrachi?", Dari tatapan matanya, Sungmin tahu jika Kyuhyun masih belum siap. Tapi, mau sampai kapan _Pangeran muda_ itu terus terjerat?Bukankah manusia hidup harus melangkah ke depan?

"Aku akan mencobanya..."

**.**

**~Notre Destin**

**. **

Waktu memang terus berjalan, dan Kyuhyun harus mulai menyadarinya. Menatap masa depan panjang yang harus Ia hadapi, dan tak lagi terjerat dalam buai pedih di masa lalu.

Seperti yang dia lakukan sekarang, berdiri dengan tegapnya di depan sebuah cermin besar, dengan _Hanbok __Gold-red_ yang sudah melekat indah, menampilkan _keagungan _keturunan Istana.

"Woah... Akhirnya wajahmu diabadikan juga, _Daegoon..._", Puji Donghae namun juga merupakan sindiran tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun, "Ah, semalam aku melihat tayangan ketika kau di museum bersama dengan Yesung Hyung... Dan sekarang aku melihatmu akan melakukan pemotretan... Ck~ Perubahan yang singkat dalam waktu semalam, huh? Apa kau salah minum obat?", Bukan Donghae namanya jika Ia tak mengeluarkan banyak pertanyaan, bahkan sebelum orang yang ditanyai menjawab satu pertanyaan saja.

"Jangan banyak bicara dan berikan aku permen karet, _Ikan Teri..._", Jawab Kyuhyun acuh, telinganya terlalu panas untuk mendengarkan ocehan sahabat _ikan-nya_ itu.

"aku akan belikan setelah kau selesai pemotretan... ck", Sinis Donghae, "Hah, aku hampir lupa... Noona yang kau sebutkan di televisi semalam... nugunde?"

"Jika aku tahu aku pasti sudah menikahinya, Pabo..."

"Ish... Noona berhati baik itu tak akan mau menikahi pria dengan ucapan kasar, sepertimu Uri _Daegoon..._"

Ucapan Donghae barusan membuat Kyuhyun sedikit memincingkan matanya, andai saja asistent _fotografer _Istana tak datang, mungkin Ia sudah mencekik Ikan Teri di depannya itu, lalu melemparkannya ke danau Istana Timur.

"_Daegoon, _semua sudah siap...", Tapi untungnya niat 'baik' Kyuhyun gagal, karena yah~ seperti yang kubilang tadi. Asistent _Fotografer _sudah datang. Dan itu artinya Kyuhyun harus keluar untuk memulai segalanya.

Dengan langkah malas keluar dari kamarnya, diikuti Donghae yang cekikikkan tak jelas di belakang. Entah apa yang Donghae sekarang lakukan, tapi itu malah makin membuat Kyuhyun ingin menceburkannya sekarang juga.

"Ah, Annyeonghasimnikka, _Daegoon..._", Bahkan _Fotografer _membungkuk saat Kyuhyun datang, "Kim Yesung-ssi sudah siap, jadi... Mohon anda segera menuju ke bawah pohon disana..."

Kyuhyun mengikuti jari telunjuk sang _Fotografer_. Di bawah pohon yang entah namanya apa. Kyuhyun tak terlalu tahu, karena seingatnya sejak dia kecil pohon itu sudah ada disana. Dan Kyuhyun tak pernah _kreatif _dengan menanyakan apa nama pohon itu. Tidak penting menurutnya.

Dan, ada yang lebih penting sedang menunggu Kyuhyun di bawah pohon itu, seorang yeoja manis dengan rambut panjang tergerai, dan hanbok _soft blue _bercampur dengan _gold-white_. Ah tidak, jelas-jelas _fotografer _tadi bilang Kim Yesung yang menunggunya, tapi... Kenapa hanya ada seorang yeoja yang duduk disana? Mana Kim Yesung?

"_Daegoon..._", Yeoja manis itu membungkuk pada Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun sepertinya mengenal dengan jelas suara dari yeoja tadi.

"Hyung? Yes-sung... Hyung?", Haruskah Kyuhyun menjerit atau lompat dari _namsan tower _sekarang?

"Ne... Kenapa dengan wajahmu, _daegoon?_"

Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun memang harus melompat saat ini juga. Yeoja manis tadi ternyata adalah Hyung yang baru-baru ini dikenalnya? Hyung yang terkenal sebagai model itu? Kim Yesung? Ah~ Bahkan ratusan kali Kyuhyun menjedotkan jidatnya ke dinding pun, Ia tak akan bisa mempercayai kenyataan _valid _ini, "Hyung, kau terlihat seperti yeoja..."

"kkeureum-eo... Seperti inilah _cross-dressing _Daegoon... Walaupun kurang nyaman mengingat aku namja tulent, tapi tetap saja... Ini adalah tuntutan pekerjaan..."

Glup~

Entah sudah ke berapa kali Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya dalam-dalam. Tak hanya Kyuhyun sebenarnya, namun sesosok namja ikan yang ada di belakang Kyuhyun juga hanya bisa menganga lebar dengan penampilan ajaib dari Yesung, "Hyung, daebakk~", Puji Donghae dengan dua jempol tangannya.

"ck... Jangan menggodaku, Lee Donghae-ssi..."

"OK... Semuanya bersiap...", Dan lamunan Kyuhyun akan keindahan Yesung terhenti, tatkala sang _fotografer _mulai membuka suara, "Kyuhyun _Daegoon, _Kim Yesung-ssi, apakah anda berdua sudah siap?"

Yesung mengangguk mantap, sementara Kyuhyun. Ah~ Entahlah, otak cerdasnya seperti kehilangan kemampuan berfikir untuk sementara.

Semua bersiap di tempat masing-masing, Kyuhyun yang duduk berdua dengan Yesung di bawah pohon, sementara _crew _lain dan Donghae berada di sisi yang lain.

"_Daegoon, _bisa anda taruh tangan anda di pinggang Yesung-ssi?"

"Ne?", Yak _Pangeran muda, _kenapa kau jadi salah tingkah begitu, huh? Bukankah kau _tidak terkena Penyakit gay _Donghae?

Dan, mungkin seharusnya kita biarkan saja sang _Pangeran Muda _yang sepertinya mengalami hari berat selama proses _pemotretan _itu.

"Chona, kenapa kau biarkan Kyuhyun ikut andil dalam _pemotretan?_", Yoona yang melihat proses dari jauh, nampak bertanya pada Sungmin yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kim Ryeowook telah kembali...", Jawab Sungmin singkat, dan membuat Yoona sedikit menekuk wajahnya, antara takut dan entahlah~

"Dia kembali?", Dari nada suaranya, terdengar sangat bergetar. Apa kau benar-benar ketakutan, Yoona-ssi?

"Gwaenchana... Aku akan menangani semuanya... Namja itu, dia tak akan berani mengganggu kita lagi... Kita dan seluruh keluarga Istana... Yaksokhae~"

~**_FLASH BACK_** **ON**~

Kedua tangan diikat, dan mulut yang dibekap dengan kain, seorang namja kecil bermata _caramel indah_ itu mungkin sudah sangat ingin berteriak keras, meminta tolong pada siapapun yang ada di luar sana. Namun, apa dayanya? Dia hanya seorang anak kecil yang bahkan tak bisa melawan pada seorang namja yang menyetir di kemudi depan.

Yah, namja kecil itu diculik, entah sudah berapa hari lamanya, si kecil juga tak tahu. Yang jelas, ini terlalu menyeramkan baginya. Duduk di mobil berdua saja dengan namja yang selama ini dikenalnya sebagai orang yang baik. Tapi ternyata... Kebaikan itu hilang hanya karena satu hal. Satu hal yang bahkan si kecil tak mengerti apa itu.

Dia hanyalah korban, korban dari kekeras hatian orang dewasa.

Ckiit~

Bunyi ban mobil yang bergesekkan dengan aspal jalanan, sepertinya mobil itu dihentikkan, dan namja kecil ini hanya bisa nenerima nasibnya. Tak tahu apa yang mungkin terjadi setelah ini? Sekarang, dia hanya ingin menemui Keluarganya. Ayahnya, Ibunya, dan Kakak laki-laki nya...

"Kita sampai, _Pangeran muda..._", Dulu suara itu terdengar sangat hangat dan menyenangkan, namun bagi si kecil, sekarang suara itu seperti ratapan Raja Neraka yang siap untuk mencabut nyawanya kapanpun juga.

Tubuh mungil itu digendong keluar mobil dengan paksa, andai saja Ia jauh lebih tinggi, andai saja Ia belajar _taekwondo _dengan baik, mungkin namja kecil ini bisa menyerang setidaknya sedikit saja. Bukannya pasrah menanti kematian seperti saat sekarang.

Nasib baik. Yah~ sedikit nasib baik karena sang penculik mau melepaskan ikatan kain yang ada di mulutnya.

"Lepaskan aku...", Ronta si kecil yang hanya dihadiahi sebuah seringaian licik. Sungguh, seringaian itu begitu tak pantas untuk bertengger pada mulut sang penculik.

"melepaskanmu? Apa kau sedang bercanda, _Pangeran Muda?_", Sang Penculik mendekatkan wajahnya pada namja kecil tadi, "kau sangat lucu, tapi sayang... Waktumu tak banyak lagi, _Daegoon..._", Dia tarik dengan paksa sang namja kecil, menuju ke tebing curam dimana hanya ada sungai mengalir di bawahnya, "melompat turun, atau... Kau ingin _Hyung _mu yang menggantikanmu?"

Deg~

Tidak... Penculik jahat itu tak boleh menyentuh kakak nya, hyung kesayangannya.

"Eottokae, _Daegoon? _Kaulah yang menentukan siapa yang akan menuju ke neraka lebih dulu..."

Si kecil takut, tapi... Dia sangat menyayangi Hyung nya. Dan lagi, Hyung nya adalah _Penerus Tahta_, salah satu orang penting yang tak boleh mati di usia muda. Dengan langkah perlahan, Si kecil mundur ke belakang. Matanya menatap mengharap pada sang penculik, supaya tak memintanya melakukan hal gila seperti ini. Namun, _pangeran muda _itu tahu, jika ini tidaklah mungkin.

Suara deras aliran sungai seperti menusuk indera pendengarannya, "Hyung, dohwajuseo...", Lirihnya, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dengan mata tertutup, Ia condongkan tubuhnya ke belakang, menjemput maut yang mungkin tak lagi bisa dihindarinya.

"Selamat tinggal _Pangeran muda, Kyuhyun-ie..._", Salam terakhir sang penculik saat melihat tubuh si kecil yang melesat turun ke bawah, menuju ke derasnya aliran sungai.

~ **_FLASH BACK END_**~

Kyuhyun baru saja menyelesaikan pemotretannya, namun kepalanya tertunduk lesu, sembari memandangi photo yang ada di layar ponselnya.

"_Daegoon, _kenapa kau terlihat lemas...", Yesung masih dengan dandanan wanitanya, duduk menghampiri Kyuhyun sembari menyeruput _juice _yang kebetulan dibawakan oleh Kakak nya -_Taeyeon-_

"Hyung, kau ingat saat aku pingsan di depanmu?"

Yesung menghentikkan acara minum _juice _nya, "wae?"

"Saat kecil, aku pernah diculik... Dia memintaku untuk terjun dari tebing... Apa kau tahu hal yang menunggu di bawah tebing itu, Hyung?", Mata Kyuhyun terlihat sendu, tapi Yesung tak berkeinginan untuk meminta Kyuhyun menghentikan ceritanya. Entah sejak kapan, Yesung mulai tertarik dengan kehidupan _Pangeran Muda _itu.

"Apa yang ada di bawah tebing, _Daegoon?_"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, "Sungai panjang, mengalir tanpa batasan yang jelas... Apa kau tahu hal yang paling kusesali sekarang, Hyung?"

"mwoga?"

"wajah penculik itu... Bahkan saat aku mencoba mengingatnya, itu sangat sulit...", Dengan refleks tangan Yesung berada di bahu Kyuhyun, entah mengapa ada rasa ingin menenangkan perasaan Kyuhyun untuk sekarang.

"Kenapa kau menceritakan ini padaku, _Daegoon?_"

"kkeusae... Mollayo, Hyung... Kkeunyang, aku merasa akan nyaman jika itu kau..."

~**_ FLASHBACK ON_**~

Matanya terbuka, dan hal pertama yang Ia tangkap hanyalah deburan air sungai. Apakah dia berada di surga sekarang? Hah, hanya itu yang sekarang ada di pikiran si namja kecil yang terbaring kaku di pinggiran sungai itu.

"hyung... dohwajuseo... dohwa... juseo...", Lirihan yang sama semenjak Ia sadarkan diri, dan menyadari jika dunia ini masih menampungnya. Dia tak mati setelah terjun dari tebing curam itu. Mungkinkah Tuhan kasihan padanya? Entahlah~

Tapi rasa remuk yang menyerang seluruh tubuhnya memang tak bisa dipungkiri, jangankan bergerak penuh, menggerakkan satu jari saja sudah sangat susah untuk namja kecil itu. Tapi tetap saja, Ia masih beruntung karena nyawanya belum keluar dari raga.

"Appa, Noona, Eomma... Ada mayat~", _husky voice _yang pertama kali di dengar sang namja kecil, Ia tak tahu itu suara siapa, tapi sepertinya ada manusia yang mendekat ke arahnya. Langkah kaki yang terdengar jelas mengingat telinganya menempel sempurna pada tanah.

Tap~ Tap~ Tap~

Itu langkah kaki kecil, dan seperti berlari ke arahnya, "Eomma, Appa, Noona, Ppali", lagi, suara _husky _terdengar.

"waeyo, Yesung-ie?", Kali ini suara yang lain, terdengar sangat halus dan sepertinya suara orang yang agak lebih besar dibanding pemilik suara _husky _tadi.

"Taeyeon Noona, ppali, ada mayat disini..."

Dan itulah kalimat terakhir yang bisa di dengar oleh telinga sang namja kecil, tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk bisa terus sadar, hanya berharap bahwa ini bukan benar-benar suara terakhir dari dunia manusia yang bisa Ia dengar.

Dan ketika seorang namja kecil dengan rambut panjang sebahu datang, si namja kecil lain yang masih terbujur kaku di pinggiran sungai telah memejamkan matanya, "jogiyo, gwaenchana?", si pemilik _husky voice _memeriksa nafas namja kecil yang terbujur kaku itu.

"Yesung-ie... itu siapa?"

"Taeyeon Noona, namja ini masih hidup... Ppali panggil Appa dan Eomma... Kita harus menyelamatkannya..."

'_Matahari tak merasa beruntung karena Ia masih bisa hidup, Tapi matahari beruntung karena Ia dipertemukan dengan sang Bulan..._'

**.**

**.**

**-TBC**

**.**

**.**

_Quote :  
_

_"Jangan terpuruk pada masa lalu, tapi gunakan masa lalu itu sebagai bahan pembelajaraan di masa depan" - Lee Sungmin._

_._

Woah, akhirnya saya bisa update fanfic ini juga... xD

kemaren kepotong KyuSungDay, jadi ya... Bukannya nglanjutin fanfic ini, eh malah bikin fanfic. KOTONARU.

ah iya, terimakasih atas response positifnya di fanfic KOTONARU. Padahal itu alurnya cepet, tapi banyak yang bilang bagus... makasih2. dan untuk sequel, sejujurnya author males bikin, tapi ya... kalau ada inspirasi lagi ajah kali' ya... hakhakhak...

Dan makasih juga yang udah selalu review di fanfic ini, author tak ada tanpa kalian #kecupReaderSatu-satu ...

Over All, Thanks~


End file.
